Shinobi Elements
by nlightnd
Summary: Kakashi and Genma meet two very powerful kunoichi who represents a challenge to their male pride and the girls give them all the trouble the men can handle!KakOC & GenmaOC
1. A New Mission

Shinobi Elements

Chapter 1: A New Mission

A/N: This was an idea conceived by myself. I bounced some thoughts around with Apherion just to get a feel for some type of positive feedback.vv Basically she's my muse and cowriter. This involves Kakashi, Genma and two of my original characters and hopefully, to you guys, an interesting story. Thanks alot Apherion for all your help! Love ya lots, sis!

Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership in Naruto at all. I wouldn't be able to count all the zero's to accompany it if I did! jk... I do own the original following characters: Kite, Dani and Kadike. This is rated teen for language, adult situations, one night stands and well.. you get the picture!

Kakashi and Genma were relaxing in their favorite bar; tossing a few back when Naruto strolled in glancing around. Catching sight of the two jounin he headed over to their table. Speaking of drinking, Naruto hoped to see Kakashi sans mask, alas it didn't look like he'd be removing it soon.

Appearing slightly out of breath, Naruto raised his hand waving. "Hey guys! I've been all over the village trying to find you two!" Shaking his head he thought, 'These two are as bad as baa-chan with their drinking. I bet they could sink a ship with the alcohol they ingest and still stay sober enough to speak coherently!'

"Yo, Naruto. What's up?" The silver headed jounin spoke first, setting his drink down, his curiosity at odds with his mind.

Genma just waved, propping his feet on the table waiting on Naruto to state his business. Looking over at Kakashi, the two smirked and shared a glance. Everyone knows that when Genma and Kakashi are together, though older than Naruto and crew, always equaled trouble.

"Ok. Anyway, Tsunade sent me to find you guys. She's got a mission for you two. You're to meet in her office right now... or as soon as I found you." Laughing, the blond vessel of Kyyubi scratched the back of his head. "Baa-chan said it's extremely urgent; she wants to explain the details asap. In other words... get your butts to her office now! That came from her personally." Snickering, he wondered how long Kakashi would keep her waiting. Genma, he knew nothing regarding how the orally fixated jounin followed a timetable. Shrugging his shoulders he said, "That's all I was supposed to do so the rest is up to you." With that, Naruto left leaving the two jounin bursting at the seams with inquisitiveness.

Genma stuck his senbon in his mouth, holding onto the end of it with his right hand. Twisting it he asked,"What do you think about this, Kakashi? It's been a long time since the Hokage put us on the same mission."

Chuckling, Kakashi replied,"Do you blame her? We caused alot of trouble last time being on the same team and all. You think that kunoichi remembers us?"

"How could she forget, my friend? We gave her something to talk about for a long time to come!" Genma reached out with his foot lightly shoving his masked faced friend in the leg.

"Yeah. If I remember right, she gave us something to recall as well. That's one night I'd definitely class as unforgettable."

The duo sat there continuing to talk and reminisce for a little while longer. "Kashi... I guess we'd better go. Tsunade'll send out a hunting party soon if we stay here too much longer."

"I agree. Let's go." Kakashi followed by Genma pushed up their chairs, exiting the bar.

Walking down the street joking and laughing, sometimes attracting more stares and glares than they wanted. Half of the female population under forty seemed to be struck ignorant and fawned over them when they were present. Finally they reached their destination, entering the Hokage's office.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Have a seat please." Her hand indicating the two seats directly in front of her desk.

Sitting down they waited on Tsunade to brief them on whatever mission she had waiting on them. Carefully appraising each man, she'd heard vast rumors regarding their prowess, their attributes; mental and physical, Tsunade smiled. This mission would be the men's undoing and she wouldn't allow anyone but the best to attempt the mission presented to her; these two were, unquestionably, the best.

Far off in the country of Water, a couple of girls were training in an open field by their house. They were striking, unusual and very powerful. Unknown to most people, these girls kept to theirselves, taking care of their ailing mother and working hard to be the best shinobi, male or female.

Kite having short, spiky orange hair, the length came around the bottom of her ears. Her eyes were even more unique than her. They were purple and when she became upset, they turned green. She could also change her shape and even her skin color at will. Kite, after birth, received power over two elements...earth and fire. She carried around two short swords on her back which she was proficient at since she was ten. She had a twin named Dani who exhibited her own special traits. Kite and Dani both had nicknames that they'd adopted when they were on their own missions. Kite's was called Kitsune and Dani had been named Siren.

Kite was swinging her swords around her lithe body; practicing all that she'd been taught since a little girl. Stopping to wipe the sweat off her brow, she glanced at her twin who happened to be wearing her staff out at the moment. It was kind of strange how much they were alike yet different. Dani also carried two short swords and had mastered them at a young age. The two of them together would give any ninja worth their salt a fight worthy of their abilities.

Dani's long, waist length hair was silver; it was her pride and she never cut it above her waist. She loved to feel the flow of it around her when she twisted and turned as her and Kite sparred and trained. Her eyes were even different from her twin's. They were green and when someone tweaked her emotional buttons, they turned to purple. Dani and Kite were both jounin level nin's, they'd been tested by Gaara, the sand country's Kazekage. They were honarary sand nin's even though their home existed in the water country. The two elements endowed to Dani happened to be water and wind. Like her twin, she'd been able to control them at a young age. She wanted to control them and not the other way around.

Halting her staff exercise, Dani strolled over to Kite, ready for a rest. "Kite, you done yet? I'm famished... I'm so hungry it's pitiful." Taking her staff and tapping her sister's swords, she wanted to have a little fun.

"I'm done... but how about we spar first, then eat?" Grinning mischieviously, Kite swung both swords at Dani's neck. Her twin's quick reflexes reacted, bringing up her staff and effectively blocking the double strike.

Both girls spun away instantaneously, Dani threw her staff several feet from her and whipped out her short swords so she could be on even ground with her sister. Twirling the weapons in her hand, the silver haired kunoichi leaped forward, striking in a downwards motion with her left hand. With her right, she swept upwards, knocking one of Kite's swords up into the air. When it fell, it stabbed down into the earth, wavering back and forth.

Kite went on the offensive. Kicking with her right leg she nailed Dani in the stomach. 'Man that hurt', Dani thought sidestepping the next blow aimed at her midsection. Trying to block it, Dani failed when Kite sent one of her weapons flying as hers did. Their movements fast and blurred, metal meeting metal, blow after blow; the twin nins' were at a standstill. Neither could gain the advantage no matter what they tried. The fight ending when one final strike on both sides were made. Kite and Dani stood still, their one sword stopped at each other's neck. Breathing hard, Kite stated,"Well, I'm ready for that food now! Aren't you?"

"Yeah... my stomach's talking to all of mother nature I think. On cue, her stomach protested her hunger again. "What's that stomach? Oh.. you're right. It's Kite's fault that we're in this shape!"

"Dani... you're screwed up... you know that right?" Kite laughed at her sibling who was older by three minutes. Shaking her head at her sister's nonsense she was crazy in her own right.

"You mean **we're **screwed up! Anyway, let's go... I'm feeling faint with hunger. If I pass out on the way home... you get to carry me back." Picking up her staff and sword, she threw an arm around her orange headed sister, heading home. Kite already had her swords back in their scabbards and there they went, down the path back to their house. Little did the girls know that their whole training and sparring hadn't gone unoticed. Two pairs of eyes saw everything that happened.

Astonishment written on both faces, the male duo now understood what Tsunade had divulged. Swapping glances that said they were in deep shit with this mission.

**FLASHBACK**

Tsunade clasped her hands together giving Genma and Kakashi a serious look. "It's been brought to my attention that in the country of water, there are two girls living there with their mother. I've been told they're twins with abilities as powerful and unique as their wielders."

Kakashi interrupted,"Hokage, why isn't ANBU taking care of this?" He was confused as to why only two jounin would be sent to complete this mission. With everything Tsunade said so far, it should require a team of four to five ANBU at least. 'There must be something hidden here. Some reason that they want me and Genma and not a whole team, but why?' The sharingan user leaned back in his chair ready to hear the description of the girls that were possibly such a threat.

"Good question, Kakashi. They're not a threat to us, but the person sponsoring this mission wants them brought here. I was told it's a family affair."

Continuing her debriefing on the girls, "First we have Dani. She's the oldest twin by three minutes. Her hair, you'll like this Kakashi, is silver."

The sharingan eyed man's revealed eye widened considerably then rested in it's normal position. 'That's odd. I never thought I'd come across another human being with silver hair! I'll look forward to this.' His line of thought kept running as he listened to the rest of Dani's personal information.

"Dani's hair is long, about halfway down her back. Her eyes are green, which turn purple when she gets emotional. I'm talking the bad kind... hurt feelings, crying or severely angry. She's a short sword and staff master and has control over two of the four elements... water and wind."

Butting in, Genma asked,"So I'm assuming that her sister has control over earth and fire, the two remaining elements."

Smiling, Tsunade nodded her head. "That she does. Now on to Kite, the younger twin. She has short, orange spiky hair around chin length. Her eyes are the opposite of Dani's. They're purple but when she's stirred emotionally, like her sister, Kite's eyes become green. She's a sword master as well. Not bothering with the staff, she'd rather be close as she can to her opponent."

Genma smirked. "I'm liking this girl already! She's my kind of girl!"

"Genma", Tsunade began, "Keep your hormones in check and leashed. Our client would be furious if something happened to either of them." She sent a stern look towards the senbon master.

Shrugging his shoulders and sighing,"If I must, I must."

Tsunade fired back,"Well, you must! They're both young... in fact, they're twenty-four. Not as young as some of our own Kunoichi's, but still young by your standards."

Going back to her oration on the girls,"Their mother's name is Kadike and their father is unknown. Also, they have their own ninja names as well. Kite goes by Kitsune and Dani as Siren. It has something to do with their jutsu's which aren't known to us at this time. I'm sorry guys, but that's the best we've got. I need you to leave by morning tomorrow at the latest. You're dismissed!"

Kakashi and Genma stood up and stretched; leaving the room as Shizune entered. Kakashi spoke thoughtfully, "Sounds like we might have our hands full this time, huh, Genma?"

"Maybe. To me it sounds like a damn good challenge. Imagine, Kashi, two females on our level, possibly more, that won't just roll over and give up. My blood boils just picturing it."

Grinning, Kakashi, pulled a familiar orange book from his vest pocket. "Here, I think I'll leave Icha, Icha Paradise with you tonight then. You'll be needing it more than I will, especially if you do too much picturing!" Loudly snickering, Kakashi walked off leaving Genma holding his most prized possession and wondering what had come over his masked friend.

**ENDFLASHBACK**

Arriving back at their home, Kite and Dani strode into the kitchen. Something sure smelled great!

"Mother... we're home." The girls called out simultaneously.

"Good. Now we can have lunch." A petite red headed woman in her forties entered the kitchen. Gesturing for the girls to sit, she gave each a portion of soup with bread. "How did your training session go girls?"

Between mouthfuls of soup and bread, Kite and Dani told her everything that happened. Their elongated workouts with their weapons, the sparring and the usual standoff.

Kadike looked at each of her girls, so full of pride that she teared up." I wish your father could be here to see the two of you. You'd make him so proud, I know it!"

"I'm glad he's not here! He left us alone never bothering to come back to see you much less find out about us! You were probably just a one night's stew and screw to him!" Kite's furious exclamation echoed loudly in the room.

"Kite, that's enough."Their mother's equally angry voice carried over to the mad girl."Calm down... your eyes are going green." Getting up, Kadike left the room, going to lay down on her bed. Her body exhausted and feeling worn, Kadike, in her heart, knew she didn't have much time left with her precious girls. Closing her door behind her; she collapsed on her bed, her eyes slowing shutting and remembering the day she'd met the girls' father. The night he gave her, never to be forgotten, always lingering on the edge of her mind and senses.

Back in the kitchen Dani was scolding Kite over her behaviour. "I can't believe you said that to mom! You know how she is regarding the subject of our dad. That was low and you know it!", she hissed.

Appearing contrite, Kite spoke in a low tone, "I know and I'm sorry. The subject of our father makes me so mad I could literally spit fire!" Her chin setting itself in a very stubborn gesture.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Dani refused to give an inch where their mom was concerned. "Kite have you even noticed the decline in her health? She's even been coughing up blood, resting during the day at all hours and she's dropped weight; not that she was very big to begin with. Something's not right and I think we should talk to her."

Kite took Dani's hand pulling her in the direction of their mother's room. Opening the door they saw their mother sleeping peacefully. Kneeling by her side, both the girls gently shook her awake.

"What? What's wrong?"

Dani went first. "Mom, we've got to talk to you. We're worried about you. You've been sick for awhile; steadily going downhill and who knows what else!" Reaching out to hold her mother's hand, she was surprised at how bony they'd become.

"Mom, before you say anything.. I have something to say to you. I'm sorry for my actions and words downstairs. You didn't deserve that and I wanted to apologize for hurting your feelings like that." Bowing her head, Kite felt the tears building up and trying to trickle out the side of her eyes.

Sighing, Kadike looked at her girls, her own blue-green eyes shining with unshed tears. "I felt this day coming for awhile now. Knowing I wouldn't be able to hide the truth for long...I don't have long in this world, my time growing shorter and shorter each passing day. There's so much I want to tell you and so little time." Raising herself up into a sitting position, she hugged Kite and Dani. "You are what's kept me going all these years. If I hadn't have had you girls...I wouldn't have kept living after your father left. We'll get through this together as a family, I promise you that. I've written out specific instructions for the both of you should something happen before I can tell you what they entail. I just wish I had longer..." She trailed off, her tears getting the best of her.

Shocked, Dani and Kite, held their mother, all three of them letting go their emotional woes. It was better to release it than to hold it all in. The girls held their mother until she stopped crying, giving in to sleep from exhaustion.

Two weeks later, the twins came home after a particular physically tiring training session. They looked everywhere for their mother and couldn't find her. Running to her room that's where she was found. Once again, resting early in the day, but her chest was heaving; she couldn't breathe!

Kite ran to the bed to sit beside her mother. Her hand reached up to softly caress Kadike's face. "Dani! She's cold... she's so cold!" Kite was panicking. Would this be the day their mother warned them about?

Opening her eyes, Kadike smiled at her daughters. "You're here! I was afraid we'd miss one another. Unfortunately, it's time to give you your instructions. After I'm gone, contact Ishizu to take care of my burial, then I want you to leave here for a time. Go to the fire country and find the village of Konoha. There, in this village, you will seek Tsunade, who's the Hokage there. She will help you with whatever you need. I want you girls to live there; find a couple of wonderful husbands and have a family. All of this will give you so much to live for as it did for me."

Kadike reached up with both hands to touch her twins' faces. "I love you both and I'm very proud of you. Don't forget the letter that's lying on the table should the need arise." Expelling the last breath from her body, their mother's hands slowly slid off Kite's and Dani's faces to lie beside her body.

Dani and Kite cried for what seemed like hours over their mother's passing. Dani was the first to stop, looking at her sister, her teary voice spoke, "We have a mission, now, Kite. There's no time to stay here and continue weeping. I'll send for Ishizu and have him take care of mother. Then, you and I , we'll set off on another adventure, if you will. So until we complete our mission, we can't be idle, you understand?"

Kite nodded her head, straightening her back and wiping her eyes, she agreed. The twin elementals left the room to go pack their things, preparing for their long journey.

Dani left to inform Ishizu of their mom's death and the arrangements. She returned two hours later. "Everything's taken care of, Kite, so we can leave now."

Putting their packs on their backs, they checked all their weapons. Neither of them wanted to be caught on the road without them. Breathing deeply to gather their strength; they released the air from their lungs and started the first steps on the perilous mission to Konoha.

Stepping out of the brush and tree line, the shadow duo, followed behind, anxious to see what awaited on the road ahead. It sure would be an interesting ride from the look of things! Refusing to acknowledge the bad feelings they felt, these shadows recognized that even if they hadn't been given the order, they'd still protect the girls with their very lives. Masking their chakra further to keep from being sensed, the two hurried along for they'd been away from home far too long!

A/N: That's chapter one for ya! Sorry there wasn't any Kakashi/Oc & Genma/Oc going on this chapter. Give it a few more yet. "Love can be spontaneous, but in the world of shinobi, love can be dangerous." I think around chapter 3 or 4 is where the good couple action's gonna kick in.

Anyway, Aphy, girl...this fic's for you! Hope you enjoy it! Love ya! L8r.


	2. Following

Shinobi Elements

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and that's all I'll say about that (In the style of Forrest Gump).

A/N: Thanks for all who've read so far... I'd like to see a few more reviews letting me know if you love it or hate it... please don't make me beg! Pouting with puppy dog eyes :)

dashdashhypenspace-:I'm glad you've liked it so far! I tried to make it interesting... the cool trick the girls can do with their eyes... well, just wait til I reveal one of their own jutsus!

Aphy: Sis, I'm thrilled you think it rocks! I do my best for ya and since my freaking internet was fudging up; not being able to talk to you and getting your opinion, well I didn't know how this would turn out for you. You made my day!

On with the story :

Previously at the end of Chapter 7:

Opening her eyes, Kadike smiled at her daughters. "You're here! I was afraid we'd miss one another. Unfortunately, it's time to give you your instructions. After I'm gone, contact Ishizu to take care of my burial, then I want you to leave here for a time. Go to the fire country and find the village of Konoha. There, in this village, you will seek Tsunade, who's the Hokage there. She will help you with whatever you need. I want you girls to live there; find a couple of wonderful husbands and have a family. All of this will give you so much to live for as it did for me."

Kadike reached up with both hands to touch her twins' faces. "I love you both and I'm very proud of you. Don't forget the letter that's lying on the table should the need arise." Expelling the last breath from her body, their mother's hands slowly slid off Kite's and Dani's faces to lie beside her body.

Dani and Kite cried for what seemed like hours over their mother's passing. Dani was the first to stop, looking at her sister, her teary voice spoke, "We have a mission, now, Kite. There's no time to stay here and continue weeping. I'll send for Ishizu and have him take care of mother. Then, you and I , we'll set off on another adventure, if you will. So until we complete our mission, we can't be idle, you understand?"

Kite nodded her head, straightening her back and wiping her eyes, she agreed. The twin elementals left the room to go pack their things, preparing for their long journey.

Dani left to inform Ishizu of their mom's death and the arrangements. She returned two hours later. "Everything's taken care of, Kite, so we can leave now."

Putting their packs on their backs, they checked all their weapons. Neither of them wanted to be caught on the road without them. Breathing deeply to gather their strength; they released the air from their lungs and started the first steps on the perilous mission to Konoha.

Stepping out of the brush and tree line, the shadow duo, followed behind, anxious to see what awaited on the road ahead. It sure would be an interesting ride from the look of things! Refusing to acknowledge the bad feelings they felt, these shadows recognized that even if they hadn't been given the order, they'd still protect the girls with their very lives. Masking their chakra further to keep from being sensed, the two hurried along for they'd been away from home far too long!

Chapter 2: Following

Walking for what seemed like hours, Dani and Kite stopped to eat and rest. Both still effected by their mother's death, it clouded their minds; they didn't even sense the two presences following them. This had been going on since they left their home earlier. Their guards down, exhausted from lack of sleep and with the distance they're traveling they risked being attacked at any time. Neither of them really knew how to reach Konoha, they just had a general direction in which to head.

Dani lay down on the grass, shutting her eyes, trying to get perhaps a little rest. Kite sat with her back to a huge rock. She never liked leaving her back open to everything. It was always better having your back up against a rock or something. If you're attacked then the least of your worries would be getting struck in the back.

They were both sleeping until the snap of a twig echoed loudly throughout the area.

At the same time, Dani was grabbed by the throat, Kite was grabbed on each side by two huge, ugly men. The leader was tall and good looking but his obvious lack in personality and manners made him appear the opposite, also making both girls cringe. He had short black hair, well muscled body and he was scrutinizing each girl causing them to shiver. The two at Kite's side and the one at Dani's basically looked the same.

Exchanging a look, Kite and Dani knew this was going to come down to a fight, something they didn't want unless it was necessary.

Kite asked the leader,"Excuse me but who are you?" She wasn't one to pretend to cower being frightened of a man. Why should she when she possessed the power she did.

Reaching out with his hand, pushing her chin up to see her face better, he replied,"I'm Sito." Motioning to the guys holding her he continued naming names. "These two are Mako and Touno. Holding your lovely sister over there is Paku."

Dani struggling to get away from Paku was shocked that he knew their relationship. "Wait. how do you know if we're sister's or not?"

Sito smiled. The sight unnerved Dani; Kite too. "Let's just say we've been payed well to keep you from Konoha. Someone wants the two of you so badly, they're willing to pay a huge bounty for you both!" Stepping over to Dani, he lay his hand on her face, cupping her cheek, Sito slowly, seductively, ran his hand down her face sliding it down her neck and following his own path down to her body.

Outraged, Dani struggled but their was something off here... her movements were extremely limited, 'Oh no!', she thought. 'I've had a paralyzing jutsu applied to me!' Glancing at Kite, it was the same thing there. She couldn't move either, not much, anyway. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your disgusting hands off me!"

Dani had never wanted to cry so bad in her life, outside her mother's death. Without the jutsu that'd been placed on them, her and Kite could've taken them and killed them easily. Somehow, they'd been betrayed, but by who she'd like to know!

Meanwhile at a discreet distance, two males were having difficulty keeping their temper in check. As soon as Dani had been grabbed and the leader taking liberties with her, the taller of the two was prepared to unleash kunai hell on them all. The other man kept a careful eye on Kite, hoping they didn't subject her to the touches and humiliation that Dani was enduring.

The tall one told his companion,"We stay here for now. Apparently they can't raise some hell due to a paralyzing jutsu placed on both of them. If they try to go any farther with Dani, we'll attack; we'll kill all the rotten bastards."

Slowly nodding his head to show his agreement, the second man gritted his teeth forcing himself to keep a semblance of calmness and not go after them until it was time. "Let me guess... you can see what they've done with your special abilities, can't you?"

"Yes." Turning his eyes and head back to the traumatizing scene before them, they could only watch for now. This was a torture all by itself, nothing extra needed. Silently, wishing the girls could hold out for awhile, the men wanted the villains to reveal more of themselves and their full purpose of being here and who paid them to carry this out.

Sito had been told that both girls were virgins and this pleased him greatly. Inching slowly forward he teased Dani,"You've never been with a man, have you?" His other hand roamed over her body then coming to a halt on her waist, sliding around to her back, she jumped a little, unsure of what his plans consisted of.

Shaking her head, she whispered,"No." Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of this barbarian touching her further and taking something she couldn't ever get back.

"You prick! Leave her alone." Kite was furious! If only she could move, she'd tear him limb from limb!

"Hush, my dear, you'll have a turn, don't worry." Sito's voice left her skin cold, but her body was infuriated at her sister's treatment.

Before Dani had a chance to react, Sito quickly swept in claiming a kiss. With the jutsu still in effect she couldn't fight him at all; her struggles weak and pathetic, like a small child. After moments that felt like eternity, he pulled back; fascinated at what her eyes revealed to him.

"Beautiful. You must be upset, Dani. Your eyes are turning purple. I've heard of this anomaly, but never seen it til now." Admiring her eyes, face and body, he admitted he wanted her, didn't care much for her sister, but he wanted Dani." Your eyes, the way they turn; your hair, glinting like liquid silver under the moonlight...I can't resist, you'll be mine, forever!"

"NO! GET OFF!" Dani tried to make her body obey her commands to move, but it was futile, the jutsu was too powerful right now. Looking over at her sister she mouthed, "I'm sorry!"

Kite found herself able to move a little. Stepping backwards what short distance she could, she stomped hard on Mako's foot. Touno reacted with a punch to her face knocking her to the ground.

"Kite!" Anxiously eyeing her sister, she closed her eyes to feel her sister. Nothing. She must be unconcious! These men would learn they were called the Shinobi Elements for a reason!

Sito whipped out a hidden kunai from the back of his back pouch. He started slicing her top in half when a kunai flew past his head. An unfamiliar voice rang out in the clearing.

"That was a warning. The next one WILL NOT miss!" It happened to be a man's voice, deep, but not too deep; the animosity carried in his tone was unmistakable. Standing next to him was another man. Both of them were dressed as nins but he wasn't sure where they hailed from.

Glancing at their forehead protectors he swore harshly."Damn! Guys let's make a run for it. Those two are from Konoha; we can't match them right now as we are. Retreat." Jerking Dani up to his body, Sito stole one final kiss before throwing her to the ground. With four seperate puffs of smoke they all vanished, no traces of them left behind.

The kunai thrower headed over to Dani, helping her up. Dispelling the jutsu that held the girls prisoner, the first voice asked Dani if she's alright. 

"I'm fine. What about Kite?" Worriedly looking at her sibling, she wondered if she was ok.

The second man spoke up."She's fine. Just knocked out, that's all."

Dani appraised the men, starting with the one who'd helped her. He was really tall, silver hair, his forehead protector covered one of his eyes and he wore a mask. His body was one of a slim, muscled build from many years of working out. The second man, being shorter, had longer brown hair, also, well muscled. His tradmark distinction was the senbon cradled between his perfect lips.

Shock setting in, she asked them nervously,"Who are you guys? Where'd you come from?"

The silver haired man stepped closer. "I'm Hatake, Kakashi and this is my friend Shiranui, Genma. We've been sent to retrieve you, bringing you to Konoha, which is where we're from."

Her eyes widened. It had to be their lucky day now. "That's where we're supposed to be going. It was our mother's last words to us. Whenever she died, we were to go to Konoha and seek out Tsunade, the Hokage of that village."

Both Kakashi and Genma smirked. It was hard to believe but they were thinking the same thing at this point in time.'Today must be our lucky day!'

Fiercely scowling at their rescuers she snapped,"Don't get any ideas! My sister and I could tear you both to pieces should we want to."

Snorting, Genma fired back,"Right now, with those guys, you couldn't even take care of yourself!" Rolling his eyes, it would be Kami's day to laugh at them; luck giving him and Kakashi a pair of feminists! Kami's sense of humor sucked pretty bad right now!

Sticking her face up near Genma's, Dani frowned. "I don't know why those guys ran from the two of you, but Genma, you don't look like much."

"Darlin' you know what they say about dynamite!" He turned his head, mischieviously grinning.

"No. What would that be? That it's all an initial boom and a lot of disappointment behind it!" He'd definitely pushed her buttons and wasn't getting away with it!

A hand placed itself on her arm. Dani promptly jerked her arm away from the offending hand. Growling,"Don't touch me!"

Kakashi's eye opened wider, his eyebrow riding up into his hairline. It aggravated him to hear her attitude; after all she should be grateful for being rescued. Surely she didn't like the molestation she'd been experiencing. Wanting to see how far she'd go, he asked her,"What.. should we have left you? Did you like him touching you? Did you...WANT him?" Kakashi's voice now had the seductive tone to it.

Raising her hand, Dani slapped him for his insensitive questions and comments. Genma just laughed about it. She asked him,"Do you want some too? Then how about a nice cup of shut the hell up!" Her eyes, moments ago had gone back to green and now... they were a violet purple.

Kakashi noticed her eyes. 'She must be pretty worked up for them to be that color,' he thought. 'They've gone into a deep purple, like some hues you see in a sunset or sunrise at certain times of the morning and evening.

"Ohhhhhhhhh... my head hurts. What the -?" Kite looked at the trio in confusion. "What's going on ,Dani?"

Snidely spitting out,"These apparently are our bodyguards." Introducing the tall man as Kakashi and the senbon twirler as Genma.

"We don't need guardians, bodyguards or anything else. We're just fine on our own!" Kite was pissed at the thought of having two male babysitters. She learned from her mother's mistake, not to trust a man...ever! He'd talk nice to you, screw you then leave you high and dry. Stupid bastards! All of them!

Genma stood up. "What the hell is this? Let's-be-unappreciative-day or something? You know what thank you is, right?" He crossed his arms, the frustration rising, feeling the urge to kill them both already!

Dani and Kite both spoke. "Yeah. We know what it is but you don't deserve it!"

Kite stated,"What, did you think we'd screw you out of gratitude? We don't work that way idiot!" Hugging her sister, she wanted to cut his parts off and scatter them to the four winds!

Speaking up,Kakashi replied back,"We didn't expect anything but a simple thank you. That's it."

"Well it's not going to happen anyway. We will never show gratitude to any man for anything!" Dani, unfortunately, not knowing the two jounin, didn't realize she'd just set up herself and Kite for one hell of a bet. One the guys were positive they'd lose!

The silver headed, fomer ANBU captain smirked. "Care to bet on that?"

Kite nodded . "We take that bet! You two will be going down."

Staring at her, Genma verbally shot back at Kite."When all's said and done... you two will be going down.. on us that is!

Lunging forward, Kite tried to punch Genma but her sister caught her and Kakashi stepped in front of him just to stop her from doing something foolish. She snapped out," You son of a bitch! Get ready for the fight of your life. I'll take you down myself!"

"Ummmm.. I love a good challenge." Winking at her, Genma felt her control slip further out of her control. Her sister leaned in whispering something in her ear, instantaneously calming her. He'd never seen anything like it!

"So, Kakashi, what are the stakes?" Dani questioned nervously. She bit down on her bottom lip hoping it was something that she and Kite could live with should they lose.

"If we win, we get a months worth of dates, on which we do whatever we want. If you win... what would be required of us?" Intently watching the silver haired girl, he wondered what she'd whip of for their half.

Kite stepped up to the plate on this one."You'll be our slaves for a month. Our-personal-slaves...cleaning our weapons, helping us spar among other things. So just you wait. And you better hope we don't win because you'll regret it!"

Genma and Kakashi stuck out their hands, as did the girls. All four shook hands completing the bet and sealing it. Before they two females could start to mouth off again, Kakashi looked both of them in the eyes, inducing them into a sleep filled jutsu, where they'd sleep until the group reached Konoha.

Kakashi caugh Dani as she fell towards the ground. Genma did the same with Kite.

"Kashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think they're gonna be pissed when they wake up?"

"Probably. But our trip will go smoother and faster with them incapacitated and giving us no shit! It'll be easier letting Tsunade deal with them, relaxing their fiery tempers. They're just as bad as she is!

The two gorgeous jounin jumped upwards into the trees going in the direction of their home. The anticipation was making them slightly giddy. It'd been almost a month since they'd left to find the twin girls. All they wanted was a hot meal and an even hotter bath. Having a drink wouldn't hurt either.

Genma and Kakashi had already observed that these girls were nothing but trouble. They both wanted to hear it from Dani and Kite on why they were so negative about men. Could it have to do with the disappearance of their father and how noone knew who he was? Unfortunately, their were so many blanks to fill in and if the girls didn't know any of the answers then this may have turned out to be a wasted trip!

Shortly, up ahead, there appeared the gates of Konoha. Relief flooded through the men, they were so glad to be home and now they had to deliver their precious cargo into Tsunade's hands. Leaping along the rooftops and over buildings they finally found theirselves standing directly in front of the Hokage's office.

Holding his breath, Kakashi shoved the door open, walking in with Genma on his tail. Dani and Kite were still asleep and it was a good thing too. They didn't need a fight in Tsunade's office! That'd be one other pissed off woman to add to the list!

"Welcome back you two! I'd like to hear your report." Tsunade sat in her chair, fingers steepled together and listening carefully.

Kakashi laid Dani on the futon in her office and said he'd start first. He went into the details, even describing the girls attackers and everything but the bet made it in his verbal report.

Genma had put Kite down when they first entered and was now giving his report. When down, the Hokage congratulated them on a job well done and ordered them to go and rest. She assured them the girls would be fine and under her protection until the client arrived.

Leaving the Hokage building, the two jounin walked towards their favorite bar in desperate need of a drink. Both wanted to drown the memories of a certain pair of girls who'd set their blood on fire and issued a challenge to their very manhood. By tonight neither would feel or remember anything and fall into a drunken slumber. A drunken slumber sounded nice. They laughed and talked, their voices and forms eventually fading from sight and sound.

A/N: Done with chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! Please read and review letting me know what you think! L8r

Aphy: This chap turned out tonight due to your oh so subtle hints... plus the boot to my ass kinda told me a lil something too:) love ya girl! l8r


	3. The Games We Play

Shinobi Elements

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Too bad, so sad. I'll get over it though. :)

Thanks to Apherion and dashdashhypenspace- for your reviews and spurring me on! I'm really having fun with this and it'll get better once the plot unfolds further!

At the end of chapter2:

Genma and Kakashi stuck out their hands, as did the girls. All four shook hands completing the bet and sealing it. Before they two females could start to mouth off again, Kakashi looked both of them in the eyes, inducing them into a sleep filled jutsu, where they'd sleep until the group reached Konoha.

Kakashi caugh Dani as she fell towards the ground. Genma did the same with Kite.

"Kashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think they're gonna be pissed when they wake up?"

"Probably. But our trip will go smoother and faster with them incapacitated and giving us no shit! It'll be easier letting Tsunade deal with them, relaxing their fiery tempers. They're just as bad as she is!

The two gorgeous jounin jumped upwards into the trees going in the direction of their home. The anticipation was making them slightly giddy. It'd been almost a month since they'd left to find the twin girls. All they wanted was a hot meal and an even hotter bath. Having a drink wouldn't hurt either.

Genma and Kakashi had already observed that these girls were nothing but trouble. They both wanted to hear it from Dani and Kite on why they were so negative about men. Could it have to do with the disappearance of their father and how noone knew who he was? Unfortunately, their were so many blanks to fill in and if the girls didn't know any of the answers then this may have turned out to be a wasted trip!

Shortly, up ahead, there appeared the gates of Konoha. Relief flooded through the men, they were so glad to be home and now they had to deliver their precious cargo into Tsunade's hands. Leaping along the rooftops and over buildings they finally found theirselves standing directly in front of the Hokage's office.

Holding his breath, Kakashi shoved the door open, walking in with Genma on his tail. Dani and Kite were still asleep and it was a good thing too. They didn't need a fight in Tsunade's office! That'd be one other pissed off woman to add to the list!

"Welcome back you two! I'd like to hear your report." Tsunade sat in her chair, fingers steepled together and listening carefully.

Kakashi laid Dani on the futon in her office and said he'd start first. He went into the details, even describing the girls attackers and everything but the bet made it in his verbal report.

Genma had put Kite down when they first entered and was now giving his report. When down, the Hokage congratulated them on a job well done and ordered them to go and rest. She assured them the girls would be fine and under her protection until the client arrived.

Leaving the Hokage building, the two jounin walked towards their favorite bar in desperate need of a drink. Both wanted to drown the memories of a certain pair of girls who'd set their blood on fire and issued a challenge to their very manhood. By tonight neither would feel or remember anything and fall into a drunken slumber. A drunken slumber sounded nice. They laughed and talked, their voices and forms eventually fading from sight and sound.

Chapter 3: The Games We Play

Tsunad and Shizune were going over mission lists to be assigned as soon as suitable teams where found. She had one in her hands right now asking for a four man, or person, squad in the village of Sand. That ought to be very interesting.

Dani and Kite at this time had begun moving around and moaning struggling to wake up from the sleep that'd been forced under. Both girls sat up, rubbing their heads, wondering what happened.

Tsunade and Shizune went to their sides, helping them to stand and ensuring they wouldn't suffer any long term effects. Tsunade addressed the girls asking, "Do you remember what happened?"

Dani looked up at Tsunade, her face full of confusion. Kite's face wasn't any different. Dani spoke unsteadily,"I'm not sure. It's a little fuzzy right now. I keep getting flashes...oh, it better not be who I think it is!" Grabbing her head, Dani concentrated harder, trying to regain her memory from last night. Two faces, besides her sister's were there. 'Wait for it, Dani, wait for it.' There... the silhouetted faces were clearing...

Dani shook Tsunade off her yelling, "Those stupid, retarded pricks! They're mine!"

Tsunade and Shinuze knew what they were talking about.

With the look that had appeared on Kite's face, she'd shared that same memory with Dani, remembering it at the same time.

"I'm going to put my foot up two moron's asses." Kite stormed out, followed by Dani. The thow of them were now on a mission to find those two ignorant bastards and give them something to sleep about!

Running all over to town they couldn't find the two men they wanted to find. Searching all the training grounds, which were quite extensive, with no results. The girls were getting more and more fired up with each passing place and moment spent looking for the errant duo.

Walking past a local bar, Kite glanced over into it and who should she see but our two favorite men on a shitlist! Two of the lists to be exact. Taking hold of her sister's arm, she said, Dani, follow me, it's about to get violent in here!"

Seeing what attracted her, she felt her temper rise, her control slipping, the one she'd worked to hard to attain perfect control. 'What was it about these two who pushed away everything they knew and felt, causing their masks of control and male hatred to fall away?'

Dani felt her sister grab her hand. ""Kite, wha-!" Dani was jerked along behind Kite knowing this would lead to no good. She had that bad feeling in the pit of her stomach again. Kite must be ignoring it because of her anger.

Their prey in sight, the girls marched or ran right over, Kite grabbed hold of Genma while Dani did the same with Kakashi.

Both men lazily smiled as if they had no care in the world or two angry females at their throats . Genm, smug as ever, asked,"What's up ladies? Come to entertain us?"

"You-you smug son of a bitch! We didn't come to entertain anyone! We came to find out why you two idiots knocked us out like that? We would've come of our own free will, you know!" She was so infuriated, Kite's eyes were full blown green and her skin was becoming...translucent with a light green tint to it.

Genma and Kakashi, taken by surprise, jumped out of their seats sharing a look that stated the obvious...what the hell? Not only thinking it, Genma slipped it out before he could catch himself.

Dani put out her arm, stepping in between her furious sister and the two shocked jounin. "Kite, get it under control now", she snapped. "Your eyes are purple and your skin's changing. Snap out of it and swallow it!. We don't need any unnecessary violence and showing off." Turning her back to the men, Dani faced her sister, her own fury contained in her eyes, but it was unleashed. Why? "I know you're pissed off and there's a time and place for relieving frustrations and anger. Mother taught us better than that."

Huffing once, Kite started deep breathing, returning her skin and eyes to normal. "Well, if I can't kick anybody's ass, then I'm gonna drink."

Smiling at Kite, Dani heartily agreed with her,"I'm all for it. Let's break loose!"

Kakashi and Genma smirked. These two girls were in for it...they'd never drank a day in their life. The two handsome jounin could feel it coming from them... the excitement of doing something for the first time.

Sitting down with Kakashi and Genma, the two kunoichi sat down beside each other, seeing as how they were still mistrustful of men. It was all their father's fault, Kite thought. Dani was sharing the same thought, same time. She wasn't as hardcore about it as Kite, but she still had some resentment about it.

A waitress put down a multitude of shot glasses. Kite and Dani's eyebrows shot up into their hairline. Looking at it questionably, Dani asked Kakashi,"We drink this?"

Genma, instead of Kakashi, answered back,"Yeah...darlin'. This is what makes it fun. I propose we play a little game. Are the two of you in?" The look on Genma's face didn't bode well, but it felt like a dare so who were they to turn it down.

Kite glanced at Dani who only nodded. "We're in."

Since both of the perverted friends wanted to know more about the girls, they talked between themselves and formed the idea to play Have You Ever?. "Ok.",Genma spoke, "Here's what we're gonna play. It's called Have You Ever and someone asks a question. For those of us who haven't done it, we thow back a shot. That's it...you girls ready to play?"

Kakashi, atttempting to be the voice of reason, whispered,"Genma, should we do this? I know we think we want to... but think of Tsunade should anything happen to them." Inside, the silver haired man was dying to find out more about the silver haired woman across the table from him. She was the first female he'd ever met with hair the color of her's. 'The only other male that had the same hair color was Jiraiya, that damned old pervert. Then again, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have Icha, Icha.'

Genma shouted,"Let's see which of our teams can handle the most liquor without throwing up or passing out!"

Smiling sweetly at Genma, Dani replied, "You're on. You two are going down."

Genma shot back at her,"Don't forget that promise I made you two when Kashi and I rescued you. There will be going down alright, but not the kind you're thinking of."

Kite and Dani bristled at that last comment. They steeled theirselves for one fun, hellacious contest. What they wanted... they would get!

Genma started off the game. "I've never gone a day without a drink." He was grinning like a cheshire cat inside. This was his and Kakashi's moment of truth on the drinking issue.

Groaning, Dani and Kite picked up their glasses. Sniffing it...Kami it's strong!

"Come on girls. It won't bite, I promise, though I can't promise the same for my friend and I. Just say bottoms up and toss it down." Sharing a quick amused look with Kakashi he told them, "The sooner you drink it, the better off you'll be and the more fun we can have." Leaning back in his seat he couldn't wait for this!

Instantaneously, both girls said, "Bottoms up." Opening their mouths, they tossed their drinks back, choking and coughing after swallowing. Kite sputtered,"Damn, that's stout. Burns all the way down."

This continued for several rounds. Unfortunately, for the girls, Genma, they should've known he'd say what he broke out next. "I've never gone without sex since I hit sixteen." Deep inside, Genma felt the thrill of the win, they were as virginal as white sheets. It just radiated off them, even though they professed to be men haters...he figured it was just a cover for some insecurity caused by a father's desertion.

"Shit! You're cruel, Genma!"the silver haired, green eyed girl shouted. This in turn caused the whole bar to turn and look and wonder what happened that it would involve their infamous male senbon master.

"All part of the game, Dani, baby. You gotta pay to play." Flirting was so natural to Genma, that he didn't feel two black enraged looks directed his way.

"Yeah...ok, ok." Dani and Kite hollered,"Bottoms up, tops down!" They both were feeling very tipsy and drunk by now. Slighty swerving, Dani squealed with excitement when the song, Lick by Joi came on. "Hell yeah...come on Kite!"

Running over to the bar, Dani grabbed an empty bottle, climbed on the bar and started singing. Kite, jumped on top of the bar, taking hold of the pole, throwing out moves to put a stripper to shame.

By this time, Kakashi and Genma had made it over to the bar to see what their girls were up to. Someone grabbed Kakashi's vest, startling him,"What the hell?" Snapping his head up, he saw it was Dani. Singing, bumping and grinding, she poured her soul out to him in this song.

I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick

Lick

You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick

Lick

Using the pole like a lover, she did things to it that made even the most seasoned man in their blush! Sliding up and down, spinning, rubbing all over herself; she even danced right up into Genma's face, rubbing her breasts in his face and giving him a visual tease and taste of what he wanted, what he longed for. The brown haired jounin hottie couldn't take it anymore, all the moves Kite pulled off..."Oh, shit! She's gonna take off her shirt!" His mouth fell open, dropping his precious senbon to the floor.

She didn't remove her shirt, instead, she jumped off the bar right into Genma's shocked arms. Leaning in, she kissed him slowly, passionately. Glancing over at Kakashi, Genma noticed he wouldn't that much better off.

I'll put my heels on for you baby  
The ones that wrap all around my leg  
Your every touch excites me  
And damnit I aint too proud to beg  
And even when you're not around me  
The tingling just won't go away  
Don't make my body wait no longer  
Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play

Dani, sat down on the bar, pulling Kakashi closer. Wrapping her fingers in his hair, everything about him felt good. The shocked expression on his face made it all worthwhile. Deciding to take advantage of his emotional status, she kissed him, searing his soul with what she released through her lips. Control was definitely slipping.

I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick

Lick

You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick

Love it when you lick

Lick

Genma, on the other hand, had a tigress on his hands. Her lips and hands roaming over his well built body. 'We need to move this to somewhere more private.' When he thought the word private, he inwardly jumped and gasped, Kite had grabbed his crotch. 'Damn, if I'd known that's all it took to loosen 'em up..we'd have done this before now!'

It feels so good I'm going crazy  
My eyes roll back inside my head  
Explore my inner warmths of pleasure  
And hold on tight  
Hope you aint scared  
I promise I'll return the favor  
I'll do that trick you can't resist  
Two rights don't make it wrong  
Makin' love 'till the break of dawn  
Emotions all up in a twist twist twist twist twist

I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick

Lick

You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick

Lick

As the songs lyrics and music repeated the verses and chorus, the bar had it's very own two couples bumping and grinding, bringing about more attention, therefore, attracting customers. The heat passing between those couples, unmistakably, would lead to other activites once they left.

I'll put my heels on for you baby  
The ones that wrap all around my leg  
Your every touch it just excites me  
And damnit I aint too proud to beg  
And even when you're not around me  
The tingling, the tingling wont go away  
Don't make my body wait no longer  
Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play

Oh oh sing  
da da da da da da da da  
da da da da da   
ba da ba ba ba  
ba ba  
ba ba  
ba ba

Kite and Dani were facing each other with their respective partners behind them. This feeling coursing through their bodies, confusing, but felt so good. Needing something to take this ache in their bodies away. They both moaned to their men, "I need you."

Caught up in the music, mood and moment, Genma, whose hands wrapped around Kite's waist, bent down, kissing her gently on the neck. Teasing, laving her pale skin, she felt she had died and gone to heaven or a pleasure palace or something. "Kite, let's go someplace with just us."

He spun her around, catching the brief nod of her head. Kissing her, she was surprised to feel his tongue part her lips, entering her mouth. "Oh...I'm dying..."

Kakashi seductively asked Dani,"Come to my place with me? We can be more comfortable there." He hoped she'd say yes. Her eyes appeared heavy lidded, she whispered back,"Yes, I'll come with you." Her voice sounded like the wind on a gentle summer's day.

I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick

Lick

You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick

When the song ended, both couples exited the bar heading for their respective places.

Morning came to early, the sun's harsh glares waking Kite. Sitting up, she grabbed her head, feeling pain spear through it. Glancing around, she didn't recognize the place she was at. There were clothes thrown every which way, haphazardly, sheets twisted around her body. Confusion gave way to unease. Suddenly a male arm wrapped around her waist. Eyes blown wide open, she yelled,"That the hell happened?" Then seeing her companion was still sleeping, she forced herself to quieten down. "What have I done? I fell into a trap.. just like mother!"

Crying, she slipped her knees up to her chest in disbelief. Hell she didn't even know what had really transpired last night. She'd just have to wait til Genma woke. That or she could just slip out and find Dani. Who knows what Kakashi's doing to her right now, so to speak.

Wiping her eyes, she stood up, putting on her clothes and she was ready to run. Pausing for a moment, she looked back down at Genma. He was gorgeous and from what little she'd remembered from last night, he's been extremely gentle with her. 'He's a man, they'll cause you pain so don't get too close.' Her mother had imparted that advice a long time ago and she'd failed to listen and pay heed.

Facing forwards, Kite began walking to the door. A voice caused her to freeze in her tracks.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

A/N: Sorry guys but I had to end it there.. I've got a little trip to prepare for and a surgery tomorrow and I thought I'd at least leave you with this much. Hope it's a little to your liking.

I also used the lyrics for Lick by Joi. It's off the XXX soundtrack... I highly recommend it.. don't believe me , then ask Apherion!

Aphy: this is for you since you pleaded for another update before Dday:) Enjoy! I'll write the next one probably around wednesday, just depends on how I'm feeling. Can't leave you guys hanging to long.. my concience won't let me:)

Thanks to you guys who've reviewed so far: Apherion, dashdashhypenspace and oztan.

Oztan: The girls will soften up... it just takes a little time. I think if I'd believed my father had deserted my mother, my sister and I that I'd be at least bitter and resentful. Also, I wonder, if I'd never been around any other men, would I have become as Kite and Dani. It's hard to say unless you're in that position. But thanx for your review!


	4. Misconceptions

A/N: First, I'd like to thank you well wishers that hoped my surgery went ok. It was better than that and now I'm feeling lots better:) See? Anyway to those of you who read and reviewed... many thanks as well. You're comments are appreciated and taken into consideration when I'm writing, so keep them coming..please:)

Another special thanks goes to Aphy and PsYcHiC SeLiNa for giving me a kick to the butt. I had promised,Aphy, especially, that I'd try to have the next chapter out by wednesday or thursday... well, I didn't make it last night so I'll attempt it tonight. Btw, today's my birthday guys! Take it easy on me, ok? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter cuz the feathers are gonna fly once again... This chapter is specially dedicated to Aphy and PsYcHiC SeLiNa for their gentle persuasion! Love ya ! L8r!

Morning came to early, the sun's harsh glares waking Kite. Sitting up, she grabbed her head, feeling pain spear through it. Glancing around, she didn't recognize the place she was at. There were clothes thrown every which way, haphazardly, sheets twisted around her body. Confusion gave way to unease. Suddenly a male arm wrapped around her waist. Eyes blown wide open, she yelled,"That the hell happened?" Then seeing her companion was still sleeping, she forced herself to quieten down. "What have I done? I fell into a trap.. just like mother!"

Crying, she slipped her knees up to her chest in disbelief. Hell she didn't even know what had really transpired last night. She'd just have to wait til Genma woke. That or she could just slip out and find Dani. Who knows what Kakashi's doing to her right now, so to speak.

Wiping her eyes, she stood up, putting on her clothes and she was ready to run. Pausing for a moment, she looked back down at Genma. He was gorgeous and from what little she'd remembered from last night, he's been extremely gentle with her. 'He's a man, they'll cause you pain so don't get too close.' Her mother had imparted that advice a long time ago and she'd failed to listen and pay heed.

Facing forwards, Kite began walking to the door. A voice caused her to freeze in her tracks.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Chapter 4:

Misconceptions

Kite started to turn around, but a pair of extremely well muscled arms encircled around her waist. Struggling, Kite, twisted harder and harder, only to discover the arms clamped down the harder she moved around. 'Damn, this is really pissing me off first thing in the morning!' Trying to turn herself to be face to face with him, she couldn't move.

"Stop struggling and I'll let go," a low voice whispered into her ear.

Closing her eyes, she remembered that same voice from last night. The very virile, male voice which had seduced her and made passionate love to her! Her body tingled again at his touch, at the very sound of him. If Kite didn't get out of here soon...she'd really fall in a trap from which there was no escape!

Those arms turned her around, coming face to face with the brown haired master seducer."That's more like it", he purred, "I'm not going to eat you or anything, so relax."

Kite's eyes flashed. "Easier said then done. Especially when you're staring at me like I'm a three layer dessert after a full course buffett!" Jerking on her hands attempting to pull them back to her, she found they weren't coming of their own volition, thanks to the stupid male in front of her!

"Come on ,Kite, you know you want another go at this." Genma had followed her without a stitch of clothing or sheets to cover himself up. Smiling inside, he knew he could get her to come lay down with him again.

Smirking and staring evilly at him she fired back,"The only thing I want another go at...is kicking your ass!" Seeing the astounded look on his face, she continued,"What? Did you think after last night that I'd become your whore of the week?"

"So you're going to be the challenge my parents and best friend spoke of, huh?" A light went on inside his eyes. A light of challenge; a challenge that couldn't be resisted. "I think you're the on"..in fact, Genma appeared downright smitten, like a lovesick puppy.

"Sorry to wet on your parade, Genma, but I"m noone's anything. If you want to know the details of mine and Dani's sordid little lives... well, then I suggest you and Kakashi pay a little visit to your Hokage! Finally, shaking herself loose, she said,"Screw this, I'm outta here."

Running out the door, she hurried, knowing Genma could only go so far, before common decency overrode the rest of his brains for being naked running out the same door as Kite. A few ladies were outside when they heard a male voice shout, "Kite...wait!"

Looking up, all the present ladies were treated to sites of Genma previously unseen by them. When they'd all glimpsed him in all his glory, they all passed out and leaving one rarely embarassed jounin to hurry back to his apartment, getting clothed again and to go search for Kite and her sister. 'Kashi, my friend, I hope you had better luck with Dani. Her fiery whirlwind of a sister's coming to get her!' Genma sighed wishing that they'd had a better outcome, but until Kite got over her male hate or prejudice that's eating her from the inside out, the couple would never get anywhere!

After leaving Genma's, Kite stopped to ask a couple for directions to Kakashi's house. Unfortunately for her, those whereabouts remained unknown. She kept stopping people and receiving negative answers until she cam upon a male with a black bowl cut, thick furry eyebrows and a horrendous outfit. Kite inwardly snickered when the man reffered to himself as the beautiful green beast of Konoha. 'What the hell? Shouldn't this one be too old and ugly for such a pompous name?'

Believing the copy nin had hurt this girl, Gai gladly gave the directions to Kakashi's house to the orange, spiky haired female. He spoke while she walked away and said, "Happy hunting my beautiful flower in all your spring of youth!"

Kite, turned back in confusion at his speech, she was shocked! Gai was standing with his legs spread wide, his left hand on his hip and his right arm stuck out, and his hand was closed except for his thumb which was pointed up towards the sky. This had to be the infamous "good guy '' pose she'd heard about from Kakashi and Genma.

Walking away and laughing, Kite reminded herself of her mission to head over to Kakashi's and gather her sister so they could figure out what to do and where to go from here. Following the directions, she couldn't believe how close he lived to Genma! No wonder it didn't take them long to get home!

Now she stood outside his door and making a funny face, she couldn't trust herself to what her ears were hearing and her brain was processing. This noise was the moaning, groaning of two people thoroughly enjoying each other! 'Hell...what do I do now?' A male and female's throaty sounds of pleasure along with what sounded like a banging headboard against a ...wall?

"She better not be in there doing what I think she's doing! She's supposed to stand with me in our oath of feministic loyalty! I can't believe that Dani tossed our priniples aside for a good

roll in the hay! I can't gripe though, because I did the same thing. " Hanging her head for a moment, she thought to herself. 'How can I get her out of there? We having a meeting with their Hokage shortly and if she keeps this banging up... she'll never make it!'

Making her decision, Kite raised her hand and pounded on the door. "Dani, get your ass out here right now! In case your silver head forgot, we've got a meeting with the Hokage in twenty minutes! You two keep screwing like bunnies and we'll never make it, so hurry up and get out here!"

All sounds of pleasure vanished, the muffled curses aimed at her direction were colorful indeed. Hearing the sounds of material, Kite assumed the two were getting ready, at least they better be!

Laying her ear against the door hoping to hear better, Kite was suddenly thrown off balance when the door opened without warning, revealing an unhappy, Dani and Kakashi. Instead of falling, she felt a warm pair of arms grab her from behind.

"I tried to stop her my friend, but she has a will of iron, like someone else I know."

Kite already knew who it was. She could already picture the smug grin residing on that gorgeous face! "Let go, Genma. I'll give you something to smile about alright!"

"Genma...looks like you had your hands full last night as did I." Kakashi couldn't help but to comment on the obvious fiery passion that was still burning between the two. If Dani's sibling hadn't shown up, Dani and he would still be burning up the sheets right now! Damn her sister's timing!

Kite glared at Kakashi as if she heard those very thoughts. "Dani, we need to go now, don't forget we have that all important meeting this morning."

Genma rolled his eyes. "Kite, you're whining... we'll get there. Tsunade's used to Kakashi being late and myself as well." The senbon master felt a small crack in his patience." This girl was the first to ever penetrate what he thought was his wall of patience a mile long. Pulling her closer to him, Genma was waiting for the inevitable question. Surely Kite or Dani wouldn't fail him in asking it. Needless to say, he wasn't disappointed.

"What do you mean Tsunade's used to Kakashi and you being late? Don't tell me you hormonally run males have to be there too?" Crossing her fingers, she fervently hoped her guess was just that...a guess. Craning her neck to look behind and up at Genma, Kite shot him a rather intimidating glare only to have it laughed off. "Just wait til I get you out in open ground! I'll make good on every threat I've ever made to you!"

Slightly rubbing her and teasing her at the same time, Genma whispered," Promises, promises. You're turning me on with threats of bodily harm. Keep it up and we won't make it to the Hokage's office." Kissing the back of her neck gently, he emphasized his end of the threat and how he'd assuredly make good on it.

"Oh.. there the four of you are. The Hokage sent me to look for you since you were late regarding the prearranged time. She thought the two of you had gotten lost." The tall, thin brunette punctuated her statement with a shrug of her shoulders.

Genma and Kakashi both greeted her simultaneously. "Shizune."

Smiling, Shizune acknowledged the two jouinin. "Kakashi, Genma, you two are required to be present as well if I'm not mistaken?"

Kakashi and Genma both caught the medic nin's hidden meaning. They better get their butts to Tsunade's office and fast! The blonde, busty woman was notorious for her temper and impatience. Last thing they needed was for her to knock the hell out of them for being late. Which in itself was strange, because she was used to Kakashi's errant tardiness and rarely complained.

Not wanting to push their luck, all four of them accompanied Shizune to Tsunade's office. Dani, Kite, Kakashi and Genma all looked like scolded children being sent to the principal's office. Each one walked head down, not even attempting the slightest conversation.

Following Shizune through a building and stopping at a door, she knocked and they all entered at the irate voice that barked,"Enter!" Frowing at the four before her she asked,"Where have you been? You were supposed to be here about an hour ago!" Crossing her arms in front of her overabundant chest she said, "Well, I can't wait to hear this one. It better be good!"

Genma looked at Tsunade. "It's our fault, Hokage, mine and Kashi's. We had them indisposed til a short while ago." He almost looked a little apologetic if not shamed, only she knew better than to expect shame from Genma.

"Well, what's done is done and I can't do anything about it. What I can do, however, is to let the four of you know that you have a mission." Tsunade thought, 'This is where I get revenge on Hatake and Shiranui!' Inwardly she cackled like the old woman she really was even though she was youth personified on the outside, she had decades of experience under that skin of hers.

The four of you will go to water country. There is a lord there by the name of Kinoke, Sate. It's come to our attention that he's looking for a special pair of girls who go by the names of Kitsune and Siren. Our information also tells us he's tried once already to take the girls by force. It is known, however, that they are sisters and that their mother was civilian and their father was special in his abilities and powers as well."

Looking at the tho special girls, she knew what they'd have to endure for this mission and she'd need their complete cooperation. "Kite and Dani.. here's the cover. The two of you are wards of the Hyuuga estate. You're being sent on a test to prove your worthiness in their home and for one of the hands of a young male in their family."

"What! That's crazy!" Kite would fly off the handle if someone didn't intervene.

Quietly, her sister interrupted, "Kite, let's find out the rest first. This may be worth our while and we may finally be able to find out who our father is!"

Mumbling, Kite replied, "Not that I give a shit!"

Sternly addressing her sister, Dani snapped back,"Kite, ENOUGH!"

Shutting up, Kite observed that when her sister yelled, she's pretty fired up and somebody better back down or stut up one!. "Ok"

Kakashi and Genma exchanged a glance at Dani's outburst at her sister. From the sound of it, they didn't want her mad at them either.

"Alright, since that's done, let's continue shall we? Now, I want you to gather as much intel on this guy that you can. More importantly, we need locations, places, number of men and if possible their abilities. This is a high B rank or low A rank if you will and will last approximately around a month or two." Tsunade paused awaiting the question that either jounin was bound to ask.

"Hokage, is it really wise to send Shiranui and myself with two girls, who's abilities haven't even been made known to us, and take them out to the field with us? I'm sure they can take care of themselves or you wouldn't be sending them , correct?"

"That's right, Kakashi. You and Shiranui will act as bodyguards to Kite and Dani while you're gone. We need Kinoke and his men believing that Kite and Dani are the real things. It's imperative that this is coveyed to them."

Lifting his head, Genma asked,"Tsunade-sama, what if Dani and Kite are the real sister's and we don't even know it?" The whole situation didn't sit right with him and glancing over at Kakashi, Genma could say he felt the same.

Shrugging her shoulders, Tsunade sighed, "Bless our luck or curse it one! Whichever you see fit! I want all of you to pack accordingly and leave before nightfall. The sooner all of you leave and get this information, the sooner you're gack home." Handing over the mission scroll to Kakashi she said, "You're in charge, Hatake. Good luck and you're dismissed!"

Loudly complaining to her sister, Kite asked, "Why the hell is it that everywhere we go, something turns out into a mission? We're supposed to be finding out about our father and making our homes here. Thing is, we don't even have time for that!"

Taking hold of her sister's shoulder, Dani quietly responded,"We'll have plenty of time for that when we return. Right now, we have to get through this mission without killing our bodyguards and being killed by someone else." Looking into Kite's eyes, she stated,"Just think of this as a chance to question two of this village's most adept nin on the subject of our father. Dropping hints and little questions here and there... no problems right? We'll make it through this."

Kite didn't believe Dani's voice sounded as confident as she'd have her sister thinking. "Whatever you say, Dani, whatever you say. By the way, I do have a bone to pick with you."

Dani stopped dead in the middle of the street waiting for her sister to continue. "What'd I do this time?"

Standing in front of her sister, keeping her voice low, she spoke," When I got away from Genma this morning and found my way to Kakashi's house, or should I say that pervert's house; I stood outside hearing some heavy moaning, groaning and thrashing. Just what were you doing? What were you thinking?" Standing with hands on hips, Kite was letting her sister know she wasn't moving til she received some answers. "Well, I'm waiting." Kite was just as impatient as ever and she'd be mad when she didn't get all the answers she wanted.

Holding her hands up in surrender, Dani replied," I, myself, don't really know what happened. I got drunk, first time for that , me and Kakashi went to his house and before either of us realized it we were kissing again." Dani's eyes grew slightly dreamlike from the remembrance. " He was so gentle. Since, obviously, he was first lover ever...everything went slow and we did nothing I didn't want to do." With her recollection, she found herself missing her silver headed lover terribly. "I think I- l "

Kite butted in." Gentle, huh? What I heard this morning, was akin to two wild animals in the middle of mating season. Did you manage to hang onto some control and not destroy his apartment? Geez... I thought you two were going to knock out his bedroom wall." Her indignance made Dani laugh.

"Don't worry. His apartment and body are all in pieces I promise you!" Running to their apartment, Dani sprinted there so they could hurry and pack. If she knew Kakashi like she thought she did, he'd probably be late anyway.

Striding into the apartment they shared, Kite and Dani went to their respective rooms. Gathering necessary clothes, weapons and heading to the kitchen to pack a little food as well. Sparing no further conversation, the twins finished packing and met at the front door.

"Dani, you ready?"

"Ready. You ready, Kite?"

"Born ready. Can't you tell?" Her smirk told of scary things to come.

Dani was glad that Kite was on her side. They both could be downright scary when situations called for it. All the times they'd accidentally uncovered a new ability, both girls worked hard to master it. Even now, they still came across new abilities.. but it was few and far between.

Walking out the door, carefully controlling the chakra under their feet, they sped up to meet their teammates for this mission. Coming up to the front gate, they were shocked! Not only were Genma and Kakashi there, but it appeared they were ready to go as well. Dani was sure Kakashi'd be late. It always sounded like a requirement for the older jounin. He was the only man in the village who was never on time for anything.

Propped up against the gate's door, Genma slyly asked,"Stop long enough to paint your nails girls?"

Instantly seeing fire light up in their eyes, he smiled. Genma loved to rile people up. Unfortunately, it put him on shaky ground with Kite, who still wanted to kick his ass in a good fight. She'd never be happy til that happened.

"Genma, why don't you do the world a favor? Shut up!" Kite walked forward til she was right on top of him. Slowly leaning forward, Kite had a wicked smile on her face.

Genma's eyes widened as she bore down on him. His heart was beating wildly just as Kite's was doing right now. He just knew he was about to be blessed with a fiery kiss!

Kite bypassed his lips right to his ear. Sliding her tongue out and slowly running around the lobe of his ear, she heard his gasp. Revenge IS a dish best served cold after all! This wasn't really revenge, persay, it was more like a small payback for his nail painting remark.

Purring seductively, Kite asked,"Genma, know what I'd love to paint right now?"

Swallowing hard, he shook his head and said,"No. What would that be?" Well, he thought, turn about's fair play.

"I'd love to paint you in chocolate and eat it off very slowly." She was having fun toying with him, it'd been too long since fun had presented itself like this.

"I'll make you a bet then. If you break down during the mission and even ask me for say... a kiss then you get to paint away and do exactly as your fantisizing."

The entire conversation, Kakashi and Dani occupied theirselves talking and looking on at the two lovers. It was so blatant that they wanted each other. Kakashi wanted to pull Genma aside to tell him just give it up and find a room, then they could leave, maybe in peace.

Kakashi waved and spoke,"Ok, guys, we're leaving now. Dani and I will see you when you quit fighting your attraction to each other and catch up." Sharing a quick glance with Dani, Kakashi walked out the gate in the direction of the infamous water country. Noting Dani's darting eyes and the grip she had on her staff, his curiousity was getting the better of him. "Dani, what's wrong?"

Still walking, she looked at Kakashi, her eyes so green, and she began to tell him what ailed her. Sneaking a glance backwards she smiled. "It's nice to see our teammates finally joined us."

"Yeah, it is. I wondered if we'd have to do this with just us two."

"Kakashi?" God, she hated when her voice sounded timid. There was nothing timid about her at all.

"Yes? I know there's something on your mind. Your burden would be lighter if you shared it, don't you think?" Flashing her with his most dazzling smile, he hoped this would help her open up to him.

"I have a bad feeling. We're being stalked. I can feel it. There's twelve of them just hanging back, ready to attack us. Kakashi... they're after Kite and me. My sister and I haven't had the time to tell or demonstrate our jutsu's to you or Genma. Let's just say don't be surprised when the earth and sky lights up and rolls. Our powers have been compared to and beyond that of Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru."

Stopping suddenly, Kakashi turned his head in Dani's direction. His visible eye widened so far, it seemed to disappear into his hairline. "Then you two could be extremely dangerous as weapons. You realize that?"

"Yes", she whispered. Lowering her head which suddenly shot up.

Kakashi glanced at her eyes, surprised by what he saw there. Her irises were green but the were as clouds swirling before or during an upcoming storm. "Dani?"

"Kite?" Dani needed her sister by her side for what was coming. She could already see bits and pieces of the battle to come.

"Dani, you and Kite, do what you can, Genma and I will handle the ones in the back, since obviously, they smarter ones are sneaking up on us."

"Kakashi, you do know that my sister and I can handle any of of those men. You almost make it sound like a sexist issue, which I know it's not. Don't let any of them kill you or they'll pay the price and then, I'm coming after you for prematurely dying on me. You got that."

"Yes, ma'm. I won't let them hurt either of you, Dani." Raising his head, he snatched Genma's

attention, "Genma, we've got all four directions covered. Weapons at the ready."

Genma, senbons in hand, Kakashi pushed his forehead protector up baring his sharingan. Kite had her short swords out feeling the weight in her hands again ready to be the war goddess it was meant for her to be. Dani had her staff held out in front of her ready to strike down the first opponent who made a move for her or any in their group.

With a loud cry, their enemy rushed forward locking into combat with Kakashi and Genma. Kakashi clouded their minds whilst he and Genma fought them off. One warrior fell, revealing the well thrown senbon at the back of his neck. Another and another fell when Kakashi took out his kunai, hitting one in the heart and his companion in the neck.

The more Kakashi glanced into the tree lines, it seemed as one fell another stepped up into the fallen's place. Turning so he could check on the twins, he saw they were effectively covered and taking good care of their opponents, killing them as easily. Facing back in his and Genma's battle, he threw up his hands in a block, keeping a sword from reaching it's destination...his neck!

Man after man, Kite sliced through, to no avail. "What the hell's going on, Dani?"

Yelling from her ongoing battle, she'd forgone her staff, she brought out her short swords and shouting her reply back to Kite, "When one falls, another takes his place. Whoever's doing this, wants to exhaust us, thereby forcing us to give up."

"This shit's for the birds, you know that, Dani?"

"Ugh!" Dani cried out as a sword pierced her right side and Kite felt a muted part of the pain. Dani refused to let her sister feel the brunt of her pain.

"Dani? Answer me...are you alright? Dani?" Feeling hysteria build inside, Kite felt a consuming rage that would burn everything and everyone if something happened to her twin.

Kite's shouts caught Genma and Kakashi's attention. They couldn't come just yet due to their own battles to contend with. Kite's eyes were a stormy green, foretelling the violence to come, all this pricks were going down! Running over towards Dani, she saw her kneeling on the ground still holding her opponent off. Kite lunged forward stabbing him clean through whatever heart he didn't possess.

"Dani, you ok? You're scaring me, you know."

Slowly standing, Dani spoke."Kite, it's time for our specialties. I'm talking about our nin namesakes. It's time for their appearance if we're to make it out alive. Then, we'll kill all the bastards who dared attack us and our mates!"

"Ok.. so how do you want to proceed?"

I'll lull them into paralysation with my voice. When that's done, feel free to use the sky or the earth, it's up to you."

"Kite, tell Genma to cover his ears while I tell Kashi the same thing."

"Kashi, huh?" She had to tease her sister if just for one moment. Concentrating, she aimed her thoughts at her brunette lover, telling him what he needed to know.

Dani directed her thoughts over to Kakashi. "Kakashi, my sister and I are going to be using our abilities now. I'll be using my voice so cover your ears and don't listen to anything that comes from me." Hearing his affirmitive answer she began.

Throwing up her arms into the air Dani yelled, "Siren song jutsu!" A tune fell from her lips entrancing all within the sound of her beautiful voice. The air vibrated and carried it out to all

their attackers. Moments later, all the mysterious nin found themselves paralysed and could do nothing about it. "Kite, you're turn, while I hold 'em still."

Smirking darkly, as did her sister, Kite also threw her arms into the sky shouting, "Lightning attract jutsu!" Seemingly out of nowhere, lightning gathered in the clouds, heading down to their target on the ground. Lightning struck Kite's body, then flew outwards to all the nin who'd attacked them frying them instantly, leaving only burnt, charred remains for animals or birds to finish off.

Kite and Dani both collapsed at the same time due to the amount and length of time their chakra was unleashed. Their skin appeared very pale in contrast to it's unsual palor. Then again, they'd used up quite a lot of strength and energy during this fight.

Picking up their respective girls, Kakashi and Genma watched them as if not believing what they'd witnessed. That was more than they should've been capable of at their age.

Kakashi said grimly, "No wonder she'd said they'd been compared to Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru..."

"What?" Genma was thoroughly confused. "Who said?"

"Right before the battle, Dani shared a little bit of intel with me regarding her and that fiesty twin of hers. Now I see why...They have such amazing abilities and Dani said they had more but she didn't have time to tell me."

"You know what Tsunade's done, Kashi?" Genma looked down at his charge almost reverently. "She put us in charge of the very creatures these ninja were looking for. I know that's why they came."

"Yeah. That sly old girl! Good thing being, we don't have to go looking for Kitsune and Siren. We're holding them in our very arms."

"Anyway, Genma, we've gotta move. More will come and we don't need to get caught here with two unconcious girls. Let's take the tree route for now."

Nodding his assent, Genma and Kakashi jumped into the trees heading for the nearest village which shouldn't be more than an hour or two's journey from here.

Two hours later,the two men and their female accomplices reached the village of Tonbo, which means, when translations are done, dragonfly. Coming to the first inn they could find, Kakashi and crew went inside. The innkeeper stated there were only two rooms left.

Sighing at the fortune or misfortune, however you deemed it, Kakashi said, "We'll take them."

Exchanging money and keys, Kakashi and Genma showed relief at being next door to each other. Genma shot Kakashi a look and said, "At least we'll know if each other's behaving themselves or not."

"Genma, you're such a dirty old bastard, you know that!" Deep down, Kakashi didn't want his friend to change, it just made things a little difficult at times, but he shared the same sentiments with him.

Laughing, Genma unlocked their door, disappearing behind it, closing it gently. Laying Kite on the bed, he shrugged out of his battle gear and climbed into bed beside her. Taking her into his arms, he joined her in the land of unconcious dreams. Before going to sleep, though, he carefully watched her movements, commiting each feature to memory, etching it forever there in his memory to burn for all time. "Noone will ever, EVER take you from me, this I swear here and now, my Kitsune, my Kite." Then he fell into sleep.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had made it into his and Dani's room. Mimicking, Genma's movements, Kakashi lay his precious package down on the bed. Taking off his vest and forehead protector, he slipped quietly right beside his silver haired lover. Whispering quietly Kakashi revealed,"I'll take care of you Dani. I WILL protect you with my life if necessary. " He swore to her there and then, if that's what it took to keep her safe, he'd give everything to the girl ninja known as Siren, or more intimately known to him as Dani.

Hugging her to him, he kissed her tenderly then joined his mate in the world of dreams with all possibilites open to the both of them.

A/N: Sorry bout the long ass chapter but I really couldn't decide where to end it. Anyway, I've been working on this off and on for three days, post surgery and with 3 kiddies running around clamoring for my attention so here it is!

Aphy and PsYcHiC SeLiNa I hope this chapter's ok... I tried to hurry up and get this to you guys.. so enjoy

Everyone else... I hope you enjoy it at least a little bit.. just please read/review and let me know what you think... thanks all!

Love ya lots Aphy! Try not to abuse me if you don't like it... :)


	5. Secrets Revealed 1

PsYcHiC SeLiNa: Glad you loved it! Here's an update you've been patiently waiting for. Also, thanx for the get well and birthday wishes, I really appreciated them! Here's another ass kicker for ya! Sorry it's taken longer than usual to update and thanx for the kick in the tail! Are you sure you really, really, really, really like this story? ;) hehehe.. hugs and stuff to you for your constant vigilance and reviews on this fic.

malicious1991: I try to keep it entertaining and you finding it that funny makes me a very happy writer! I'll also try to keep it interesting between the two couples and I'm pretty sure they'll be a few dramatic turns, twists, bends or whatever you wanna call them. :)

dashdashhypenspace: Their abilities took me a little while to conjure up and I'm happy you think they're cool! I tried hard on the battle scene. Just wanted to know your opinion regarding the battle scene. Should I have made it longer or what do you think for future battle scenes?

ohmgeeits cindee: You also wanted an update soon... so here it is! I'm glad you also like my story. Thanks!

A/N: Regarding disclaimer info, refer to previous chapters because I find it extremely tedious to continue them when they're clearly stated at the beginning of each fic. Enjoy!

Shinobi Elements

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

Kite was working out with her swords, sweat running down her face. She'd been doing this ever since sunrise, after leaving Genma sleeping in their room, coming to the river freeing her frustrations. Slicing the air ,pretending her invisible opponent had their intestines eviscerated falling to the ground.

Sensing another presence, Kite swiftly turned, striking out with her sword. Only it never met it's target. Good thing too or she'd be short a sister! "Dani. What are you doing?" Lowering her sword, she smiled and hugged her twin.

"I'm here to practice too. Can't afford to get rusty you know." Eyes surveying the area, she took in the beauty of their surroundings. "You couldn't have picked a better place, Kite, it's perfect here." Dani's smile took the form of a devilish smirk. "Care for a little fun?"

Returning her twin's smile, she replied,"Bring it on."

Both girls stepped back into their positions. Swords out and held out in front of their bodies, ready to attack or defend, whichever they were needed to do.

Dani struck out first. Using her left sword she aimed for Kite's feet and trying to distract her, Dani kicked out followed by a swing with the sword in her right hand. Grunting, the orange haired girl, blocked them spinning behind her sister, attempting to catch her off guard. Unfortunately, it didn't happen that way.

Furiously, spinning, kicking, blocking and striking, neither girl noticed the river bank was so near. Without warning, both girls were pushed into the river.

"What the hell?", Dani and Kite both yelled.

Splash! Hitting water first thing in the morning wasn't their idea of fun, especially when it wasn't of their own volition. Coming up sputtering, the girls choking on the water they swallowed, they raised their heads to see who did this. Before they were pushed they'd both felt the presence of two masked chakra's but were too caught up in their spar to care.

Seeing the perpetrators, the twin's eyes narrowed, fire running through their veins.

The two figures standing on the bank backed up when the girls' eyes changed colors. Now Kite's eyes were green and Dani's were purple. Not a good thing, not a good thing at all. They had to be really pissed for that!

Kite and Dani both stood completely up in the river, thank kami it wasn't too deep right there. Kite opened her mouth to fire off but she was cut off. " You-"

"You son of a bitch! How dare you! We don't interrupt your times together. Even the one where you went to the bar the other night and the two of you flirted like whores! Kite and I have to make sure we keep ourselves in sync. Our jutsu's work off each other, if you hadn't noticed. If that synchronization is messed up then everything messes up." She was so angry she couldn't stand it. "Kite, I'm sorry, I've gotta go." Turning away from her sister, Dani ran off, sobs carrying on the wind.

"Dani! Wait!" Sighing, Kite was confused. Her older twin was always the level headed one, rarely losing her temper and usually the calm one. So just what happened to cause this? Switching her gaze from the back of her retreating sibling to her lover on the bank, she shot him a questioning glance. "What did you do, Genma?"

"I didn't do anything but push. I swear, that's all I did." He looked rather confused at Dani's outburst as well. "Kakashi, do you know what the hell just happened?" Genma looked over at his stoic friend.

Shaking his head, his face remained passive. "Not a clue. Some thing's going on here. Kite, has she ever done anything like this before?" Watching his lover's sister, he knew he already knew the answer. Both girls were such a mystery. He and Genma, slowly unwrapping them, could still take years to learn all of their secrets.

"Kashi, Genma, my sister has never been like this. I don't even know what's going on and I'm her twin, so how do you think I feel?" Kite had such sadness written on her face, the guilt overtook Genma, who jumped into the river and taking her into his arms, leaped back out and onto the bank.

"Now let's go find your runaway sister." Genma spoke with confidence. He made her feel everything would be all right. But, damn, he confused her so much. Half of her, wanted to cling to him and make hot love to him, the other, wanted to stubbornly hold on to her feministic ideals she'd lived with all her life. Deep inside, she had a feeling which one she'd be letting go and it broke her heart more than she could express. Tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly-

Kite froze. "Some thing's wrong. Dani's scared. She-she..." Crying out, Kite screamed,"Dani, No! Stay awake... please don't leave us!" Her hysteria building into the beginnings of a panic attack. Without her twin, what would she do?

Kakashi gently grabbed her shoulders. "Kite, talk to us. What's going on? Is she hurt? Is anyone with her?" Moving his hands to her face, he looked directly at her face. "Kite, I'm going to use my Sharingan to help you. It will calm you, enabling you to help us find Dani." Pushing up his forehead protector, he gazed into her eyes, speaking lowly, slowly and as gently as possible. Allowing the eye to activate, he requested Kite to gaze directly into it and not to look anywhere else. Most of all he instructed her to relax, that it wouldn't hurt at all.

Doing as he instructed, she felt herself pulled into a different kind of environment where her and Kakashi were the only inhabitants. It wasn't intimidating but it wasn't that great either.

"Tell us, Kite, is Dani alone?"

"She was at first. Then someone else came and went."

"It was a man. Handsome and really nice. That's the impression I received from her."

Kakashi frowned for a moment. If this was one of their enemies, this wasn't good, because they have their hands on one of the girls already. Maybe it wasn't.. maybe it was just a local. He couldn't stop the sinking feeling taking hold in his gut. The trouble with those feelings is... they're usually right!

Kakashi opened his mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted by the innkeeper's wife running towards them shouting their names.

The three of them took off in her direction in the hopes she'd have news regarding Dani. Meeting in the middle of the field, the woman, Isa, had paused to catch her breath.

"Sirs, ma'am, someone brought a letter to the inn addressed to , you, Mr, Hatake. Isa handed it to him. "Forgive me but I must return to work. I hope it's not bad news." Sending a comforting smile at the group, she wondered what the letter contained. Looking around she didn't see the second girl. Where could she be? Oh, well, she didn't have time to ponder it. Speaking her goodbyes, she left going back to the inn.

Two sets of nervous eyes watched Kakashi as he opened the letter. His eyes turned from calm to enraged in less than two minutes flat. Wadding it up in his hand, he bowed his head, silently apologizing to Dani for everything.

"Oi, Kakashi, what's happened? What's it about? Who's it from?" Minutes passed and seeing he was not going to receive an answer from his best friend, he grabbed his hand, removing the note and began to read. "Damn, Kashi! This is serious!" Now he knew why his friend had reacted the way he had.

Their worst fear had taken root. Sate had Dani! Genma looked worriedly at Kite. She had to know this, only he hoped it wouldn't send her Kitsune persona off the deep end completely emptying the ocean with it!

"Genma? What's going on? What does it say?" Anxiety getting the better of her, she was gingerly running her left hand over the palm of her right. It burned and hurt, throbbing as if she'd been pricked with something.

Handing her the note, it said:

Son of the White Fang,

I have in my possession a beautiful silver object who when prompted sings like an angel. She'll be mine... but if you believe you can take her then come. I challenge you to come for her, if you dare!

Sate

Doing as her companion had done, Kite wadded the note up, shaking in anger. Her eyes instantly flaring green. "This bastard will pay. He's the one who hurt her. His ass is MINE!" Her breathing ragged, she swung desperately between anger, frustration and tears she wanted so badly to shed.

Reading her body language, Genma enveloped her in his arms, wrapping her tightly in his muscled arms. Stroking her hair, trying to still the chaos that had been released inside, he whispered to her, "We'll get her back, I promise, Kite." Kissing her forehead, he looked into her watery eyes, feeling the fury rising in him that this prick,Sate, hurt her. It didn't matter that it'd been indirectly or that he'd used Dani to accomplish this. Calming his emotions first, then speaking to his orange haired lover, calming her as well.

Straightening his back, Kakashi spoke to Kite. "We WILL get her back, I promise you as well. And I'll tell you that I never break a promise or go back on one. My word is what I hold to and it's a promise in itself."

Smiling at the sharingan user, this was the first step in shifting her opinion of her sister's lover. Kite acknowledged mentally that this man would do anything for Dani and for that reason, he'd moved up on her opinionated list, which was pitifully short of men.

Genma, Kite and Kakashi hurried back towards the inn to gather their things and locate their missing member. All three grabbed their packs from their room and they were done, none of them had been there long enough to unpack anyway. Stepping back out into nature, each individual's thoughts were centered on the noticeably missing silver haired girl with purple eyes. Each fervently wishing and hoping that she's alright and easy to find.

Kakashi bit his thumb and placed it on the ground."Summoning Jutsu." Smoke plumed and promptly there appeared Pakkun, his beloved little pug. Explaining the current situation to him, he said, "I need you to find her, whatever, however. Here's a little something to guide you." Holding out his shirt that Dani had slept in last night, he slipped it under Pakkun's nose allowing him to get a good whiff.

Jumping down, the little pug went right to work, smelling everywhere and everything. Nothing escaped his notice or nose, better yet. Closer to the edge of town, Pakkun caught a brief smell... he pursued it further. Following the smell until he was sure, he lifted his head and let out a howl, and stopped, awaiting Kakashi's arrival.

Kakashi and Genma had been discussing their scenario and what the best options were. Kite was listening yet far away, at least that's the impression her eyes gave. Suddenly their heads shot up like whips when Pakkun's howl was released. Quick as flashes, they abandoned their current location to join Pakkun.

Sitting at the edge of town, was Kakashi's dog. "Kakashi, she's this way. It smells also like she was drugged but I still smell her."

Scratching the pug's ears, Kakashi praised him. "Great job, Pakkun. Now we have to go find her."

All four of them ran along the ground disappearing from the town's view within moments. Traveling so quietly, their thoughts wrapped up in one person.

Her body aching, She woke to a room barely furnished with even less light. Dani thought she was in hell, but she wasn't. There was a bed and a chair and that was it. 'Where am I? I'm so dizzy, I can't think straight.'

Rising from the bed, she tried to walk, only to stumble, falling to the floor. Placing the palms of her hands on the bed, she pushed herself back up. Forcing her limbs to move, she maneuvered around the room. No windows or bathroom in here... only a door. 'What the hell?' Going over to the door, she pounded on it. "Let me go! I want out of here right now! Right now, I said!"

A voice outside her door snapped,"Be quiet! Do you really want him down here?"

"I don't know. Who the hell is he?" Dani was in shock. Feeling as if Kite had taken over her body, her attitude so rebellious and angry.

"HE is Kinoke, Sate. You're his wife now. So shut up and be quiet!"

"What?", she gasped. "I can't be married. I already have someone." The feeling in her chest, this aching, turned to tightness. So heavy they were that she couldn't breathe. She'd never tried to imagine life without Kakashi since she'd met him a short time ago. Now she'd never know. Gaining better usage over her limbs, she ran to the bed, tossing herself on it, crying her eyes out. Life just wasn't fair.

FLASHBACK

Closing her eyes she began remembering the events that had transpired. Running off from Kakashi, Genma and Kite had been stupid, but she had done it. Tears blinding her, she ran to the edge of town. Leaning against a tree, taking deep breaths and allowing her tears to run their course, she continued until she heard footsteps and sensed another chakra presence.

A man around his late thirties revealed himself to the emotionally troubled young woman. Holding out his hand, he introduced himself. "My name is Kinoke, Sate."

Hearing the name, her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to bring help but unfortunately that wasn't to be. She had already taken his hand prior to his introduction and after giving his name, and seeing the recognition on his face, Dani felt a prick in her hand, burning, stinging and feeling dizzy, she slowly collapsed.

Sated catching her before she hit the ground. Wickedly smirking, he whispered,"You're mine now, Siren. Great plans lie in wait for you and for me... for the both of us." Then the couple disappeared in a fog that lifted after a few moments.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, the door unlocked and opened. There stood Sate with a guest or prisoner. Which one she wasn't sure. The man was older, possibly in his fifties or sixties, a wild silver mane of hair and a thick build. He eyed Dani rather curiously as if trying to place her in his mind.

Sate turned his head to the older man, "Jaraiya, welcome to your prison. Enjoy. You'll have more company shortly!" Laughing evilly, the sound of it made Dani shiver. Going to the bed, sitting down beside her, he attempted to kiss her and at the last second she turned her head away giving him nothing but cheek. The old man smiled and Sate was infuriated.

Taking hold of her wrists with his left hand, he backhanded her with his right knocking her to the other side of the bed. Getting up, she pushed herself back up, glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

"Such spirit! I'll enjoy breaking you, my dear." Briskly, Sate walked to the door and with his party of numbed morons exited, leaving Dani and Jaraiya alone.

"Young lady, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll be better when I see my friends again." Wistfully, she looked around the windowless prison praying for them to come soon. Once in her life she could admit that she was afraid. With Kite by her side, she was rarely afraid of anything.

Jaraiya, not wanting to spend this time in silence, decided to ask her some questions and get to know her. "What's your name?'

"Dani."

"Who are your parents? Where are you from? How old are you?" Rapidly one question after another came until he stopped for a breath.

"Well, I'm twenty-four and I have a twin sister, Kite. We are from the water country and my dad...well, I don't know who my father is, but my mother's name is-"

Dani was interrupted by the door slamming open. Once again, there stood Sate along with Genma, Kakashi and Kite! Damn, that's gonna complicate things quite a bit!

Ordering a guard to bring Dani forward to him, Sate took her in his arms as she fought him. "Dani, I promised you more company and now they're all here. I think it's time we shared our joyous news, don't you?" Grinning maliciously at Kakashi, he was going to drive home a point here, not letting anyone here forget it.

"Why, Dani and I are married. Just happened a day ago." The jerk was so smug, Kite herself almost launched her body at him ready to kill until Genma stopped her.

Genma snapped out,"Your full of shit! Why would she marry a weird looking son-of-a bitch when she could have somebody that still looks good, like Kakashi, here!"

Sate struck out nailing Genma in the stomach. "That should shut you up for a while."

Kite glared with hate and malice at the prick who'd just hit her man. Raising her left eyebrow, putting her hands on hip, she hissed,"Fucking prick! Hurt my sister and I'll personally deliver the invitation to hell you bottom feeder!"

Instead of feeling insulted, Sate looked at Kite with pride. "Jealous, Kite? Don't be. You'll have your turn as well."

Firing back, "It'll be a cold day in hell you bastard!", Kite reiterated the fact he wouldn't touch her. Period.

Sate turned to Jaraiya. "Have you divulged your secret to Dani yet? I'll tell you their anger is beautiful. It fills me like nothing else. Did you know their eyes even change color when they're angry? Girls, just to let you know... Jaraiya, here, knows where your father is." With that last sentence the pompous man left the room.

Hope filling the girls' eyes. "You know where are father is?", Dani had to ask. She wanted to know her father and to discover his reasons for being absent all those years of their lives.

Sighing he slowly nodded and looked at each of their faces. Dani, Kite, Genma and Kakashi, they all looked ready to jump on him, if their question wasn't answered.

"Kite, Dani...you're father's...here." Anxiously he looked around the room, judging their expressions but it hadn't registered yet.

"Jaraiya, what do you mean their father's here? Well, where is he?" Genma was just as eager to know as the girls.

"Well, I don't know how else to say this, but, Dani and Kite, your father is none other than...me!"

Silence exploded in the room, the girls went up to him and out of anger, hurt and shock; Dani nailed him with a punch to his stomach so fierce, he'd be coughing for hours, Kite, on the other hand, punched him hard enough in the face to knock him out and knock him out she did.

Speaking calmly, Kakashi said,"Guys, I think we all need to talk."

A/N: Yeah! I'm finally finished the update on chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoy and thanks to those who kept after me to write it! Now if ya'll just read/review.. thanks to everyone who's read or read/reviewed! I appreciate it! Now I'm off to sleep.. it's after 1am...see you guys next chap!


	6. Secrets Revealed 2

PsYcHiC SeLiNa: Yes, Jaraiya is Dani and Kite's father! Surprise! Thought you guys might trip out at that bend in the story. :) As for Dani's marriage, either in this chap or the next everything WILL be explained! I'm happy you thought the chapter kicked ass! Love ya, girl!

Trunksmybaby: Now you know who Sate is... and you're privy to info that will come out in this chap or the next. I smile when you and the rest think my story's awesome! All you guys rock!

Aphy: Thanx for the awesomeness update! Not completely sure when all hell's gonna break loose. And yeah, they're in a really shitty situation! Now how to get them out is a different matter. :) I'll try not to think too hard cuz I don't wanna damage precious brain cells... ;)

yourmaster: You must've REALLY, REALLY wanted an update bad! I love the way you so eloquently phrased it! ;) Thanx for your review and I hope this chapter is up to your standards as well!

Disclaimer: If you guys want this, then refer to previous chapters cuz it's too tedious to keep repeating. There will be language and adult situations and possibly lemons so those who don't like or don't want to read... go back now! You have been warned... On with the story!

Shinobi Elements

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed part 2

Dani and Kite angrily stared at the old, silver haired man lying on the floor unconscious at the moment. So many questions running through their minds that they couldn't wait for him to awaken. Then again, if they were given the wrong answers, the two of them just might unleash their fury again!

Bending down, Kakashi felt his neck checking for his pulse. "Just how _hard_ did you two hit him anyway? I know you both pack quite a punch, but to knock out a legendary sennin...you had to hit the hell out of him!" Inwardly laughing, the copy ninja actually found it funny that Jaraiya had been knocked cold. Even Naruto or numerous other males in Konoha hadn't managed that feat yet and most of them were mid twenties to late thirties! "Dani, you and Kite need to sit and calm down. You two won't help us any if you're thoughts are jumbled and chaotic when we make our escape. We need you, both, clear headed."

Nodding, the infuriated twins crossed the room, sitting on the bed and wondering when they'd have their answers to their long awaited questions. Fortunately, they didn't have long to wait. Ten minutes later, the old man sat up holding his stomach and touching his face gingerly. Groaning, he said, "Feels like I got hit by a tree or something."

"You got hit alright! You got hit by us! How does that feel, old man?" Smirking, Kite, felt such a small spark of happiness at his unease and pain. "Being knocked out by two girls didn't feel to good, did it? And I hope it hurts like hell!"

Laying her hand on her sister's shoulder, Dani's gesture simply said that's enough. "Jaraiya, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, that's my name. Who are you two and why did you attack me?" The older man was honestly confused to that very reason. Why? The eternal inquiry which sometimes remained unanswered.

Dani continued speaking, explaining the very reason for their actions. "You abandoned our mother and us. Years passed and we always wondered why you never returned." Looking down at her lap, she remembered all the years of sadness that their mother alone experienced much less her and her sister had to deal with. "Mother never was really bitter when speaking of you. She did warn us about men. That they'd use you and leave you, forgetting you in the process, storing the memory of your face and body for reference when swapping stories with fellow ninja."

Dani felt her tears welling in her eyes. Not wanting to shed them, she dug her fingernails into her palms to distract her, using pain to draw her attention away from the threatening tears. "Why? Why did you leave us? I think at the least, you owe us something. Mainly, I'd like an explanation or reason for your continued absence in our lives. You weren't there when mom died and we needed you!"

Kite jumped in. "Personally, I don't give a damn what your reasons are for not being in our lives. I'm only willing to listen because Dani wants to hear it and I'll do this to make her happy. Our mother had a difficult life because of you! Do you have anything to say about that?" Kite's temper was boiling underneath her skin, asking to be released. She felt like a phoenix right now, ready to explode in a ball of flame burning everything in her path!

Taking a deep breath, Jaraiya calmly released the breath he'd taken in. These explanations were long overdue and frankly, he didn't blame either girl for her reaction. It was all understandable considering the consequences. "I never meant for your mother to have a hard life! I loved her! I _WAS_ present at your births and that was the happiest night for your Kadike and I!"

Tears collected in his eyes at the recollection. "I had to hide all of you away. Several years ago, your mother and I were happily married."

Everyone's eyes were bulging and mouth's dropped at the marriage announcement. Even Genma and Kakashi who'd known Jaraiya for years were extremely surprised!

"I know, I know. No one knew of this and for the very reason I'm going to tell you. Your mother was about twelve years younger than I. We lived close to the country of the mist and had a happy life. Until the day _HE_ showed up!" Anger clouded the older man's eyes, he wanted to rip and tear the other man to pieces, leaving nothing left.

Dani and Kite both asked simultaneously, "He? Who's he?"

"He is the very one who holds us captive at this very moment, Sate! He'd come upon your mother in the market several weeks in a row. He fell in love with her, but who could help it. Kadike was a kind and generous person. Sate followed her everywhere. One day when he believed I was gone, he went to our home. Grabbing your mother, he kidnapped her. Following them, I managed to catch up and the two of us fought while your mother watched." Tiredly rubbing his eyes with the fingers of his right hand, he kept on with his story. Recalling it always made him remember how afraid he'd been that day and he wasn't afraid of much, but Jaraiya was very afraid that day. Afraid of losing the one woman he loved and had ever meant anything and everything to him. "Eventually the fight was over and I took your mother and ran, literally ran. We happened to run into Tsunade and she helped us find a place to hide, which just so happens to be the home you were living in all this time. Within weeks, Kadike discovered she was pregnant and shortly after we were told to expect not one, but two babies...twins! The time came for you to be born. Your mother had a difficult labor and delivery, but it was all worth it to see the beauties we brought into the world!"

Glancing up at his twin daughters, his load lightened somewhat to see the tears in his eyes and on his face mirrored by theirs. " A few months later, I received a letter from Tsunade telling me to run. Sate had discovered the area of our whereabouts but not the exact place we were living. So to distract him, I told your mother I had to leave because that way, Sate would follow me and would never know about the two of you. I dropped by occasionally, but always while you were sleeping." Smiling at them, he apologized to them both. "I'm sorry for not being there and missing out on everything important in your lives. It was better that way, if Sate had found us, he probably would've killed me and taken your mother along with the two of you and raised you for his own. It would've been a cold day in hell before I let him have my daughters!"

Jumping up, Kite and Dani ran over to the emotionally stressed sennin. Sitting beside him, they wrapped their arms around him. All three cried for the family that had been lost and now was found!

Dani crying, softly whispered, "I love you, daddy."

Echoing her sister's words, Kite said, "I love you, daddy."

Those words, words he thought he'd never hear were as water to a parched man's thirst! Throwing an arm around each girl he made a vow to them both. "When we're free we'll do whatever the two of you want. We have a lot of time to make up for. What do you think?"

Kite smiled. "Sounds perfect, daddy, but one thing I want to ask."

"What's that?"

"That when it's time to bust out of here, Sate gets a real taste of me and Dani. Not us as we are now. We want him to see the real Kitsune and Siren. I want him to be so scared that he pisses in his pants and has nightmares for the rest of his life for screwing with us!"

Laughing, Jaraiya nodded his head. "You girls have grown up so much. Kadike would be so proud, I know, because I am and I've just been reunited with you two."

Kite, Dani and Jaraiya held on to each other, afraid to let go. The sister's were afraid he'd vanish out of their life again and they couldn't let that happen...not when they just found him.

Genma and Kakashi watched all of this in silence. Neither of them wanted to interrupt the family moment but they could hear the guards approaching. Apparently, something was going to happen and they could sense Sate's chakra as well as six others.

"Genma, we need to get them away from the door and now. They're returning. Why and for what, I don't know."

Nodding his head in agreement, Genma spoke to the three stretched out on the floor. "Dani, Kite...Jaraiya-"

"We know. They're coming...their chakra's couldn't be missed. They didn't attempt to hide them or anything. How stupid!" Dani softly interrupted the brunette senbon master, letting him know that she, her sister and her father were aware of the approaching footsteps.

"Rather, Dani, I think that they underestimate us! First chance we get, we'll show them. We'll kill every last one of them! No witnesses...nothing!" Kite's eyes took on a murderous glint. The green actually held hints of red within them.

Blinking hard, Genma tried to clear his vision. "Kite, what's going on with your eyes. I'm used to the green, but they have specks of red in them now." The red, along with her violent nature, sometimes freaked him out!

"Oh, that! When we're pushed _WAY_ beyond our limits, our emotions like anger and sadness are fully extended and realized, we can tap into another portion or level of our powers. We literally unleash hell!"

Joining her sister, Dani nodded. "We've just gained access to that about four months ago. It's really scary for any bystander to see so we try not to do it unless there's no other choice!" Biting her lip, Dani prepared to bring out Siren, just as her sister had already brought Kitsune to the surface releasing her.

Getting up, the twins and their father went to the center of the room to sit on the bed. Nervously, they wondered what Sate wanted now. He already had both of them and their father, whom he obviously hated and despised. Their questions hopefully would be answered in a minute. The doorknob turned and the door itself flew open.

Sate and his six warriors entered the room. Each man went to his assigned prisoner which meant that Kakashi and Genma each had two by their sides. One for Jaraiya and one for Kite. Sate, himself, walked up to Dani greeting her as a long lost lover.

Forcefully, pulling her to him, he kissed her so hard she couldn't breathe. During the kiss, he used the opportunity to feel her body up, loving the way it felt under his experienced hands. She'd do very well, he thought, very well indeed. Without warning, he ended the kiss and loosened his hold on her which proved to be a big mistake.

Turning to her side, she turned back quickly, using her right hand to strike fast and hard. Her hand connected to the side of his face, leaving him stunned that she'd still defy him. Spinning, she aimed a kick at his stomach that he caught and released, sending her to the floor, falling on her left wrist. Hearing her soft cry of pain compared to the most beautiful music in his ears.

Kakashi tried to jump forward to help her but was stopped by his two guards. Rage shining in his eye and echoed throughout his body. "Leave her alone you piece of shit! She hasn't done anything to you. You want to feel like a man, then take me or Genma, here, on."

Making a small laugh, Genma spoke. "Way to drag me in it, Hatake! Are you wanting to get your ass kicked?" Dryly, the brunette plowed on, "Are you even a man? My opinion being what it is, if a man has to hit a woman, then he's thoroughly lacking in some department. So, are you lacking balls or a penis or both?" He laughed until one of his guards stepped in front of him, slamming his fist into Genma's rock hard stomach. "Oh shit, that hurt!"

Kite had to look away. Inwardly, she was howling hysterically at Genma's insults. Sate deserved every last one, but not at the expense of Genma getting hurt. "Genma, just shut up."

"Baby, I was just getting warmed up." Winking at her, he had the audacity to slip in another sentence directed at her. "Later, we'll show them what being wild is all about! You're my little hellcat and I've got the scratches on my back to show for it!"

Shaking her head, Kite decided not to validate that with an answer.

Kakashi just stood to the side wryly grinning at his friends antics. Once he had started, it was even harder getting him to stop. He'd just enjoy it for now. He loved the lacking joke...that was a pretty good one, even for Shiranui. His head shaking from side to side, he laughed, wondering what Genma would come up with next. Who cares, he'd just enjoy the entertainment at Sate's expense!

Sate returned his attention back to Dani. "Now then, since comedy hour's over...it's time to make our leave."

Eyes widening in panic, she replied, "No! Not a chance in hell! I'm not with you and never will be! Back off!"

Sate's eyes lit up at the sound of anger in her voice. "I love a fighter. Always makes it so much better. Since I couldn't have your mother...I'll have the next best thing..._YOU_!" Throwing a cocky smirk at Jaraiya, Sate gloated over his prowess. Then, he reached into his pocket producing some sort of paper. He handed it over to Dani to read.

Reading the paper, tears filled her eyes and fell. Anger and rage swirled around inside her head and heart. Basically, the paper said she was married to Sate, but didn't believe it was anymore real than his supposed prowess! "You're lying, _ this_ is lying. I'd never marry you, not ever!"

"Too bad because you're legally mine until you die." Smiling, he held out his hand to her. "Coming dear?"

Dani picked the wrong situation to adopt Kite's personality. "Four words for you. Kiss my ass, prick!" Crossing her arms, she planted her feet, giving them all the impression that she wasn't going anywhere.

Kite stared in amazement at her twin. Not believing who she'd just told off, her mouth was hanging clear to the floor! Everyone was used to Kite having that attitude, but not Dani. It was actually pretty funny that she was acting this way.

Kakashi and Genma reacted the same way Kite did. Their mouths had fallen open as well. Neither of them knew what to say, which was very unusual for Genma anyway.

Jaraiya watched the whole scene unfold in utter amusement. Thrilled to know, his daughters had spirit and weren't complacent like their mother, helped his peace of mind somewhat.

Sate took hold of Dani's hurt wrist, grasping it tightly to the point of pain. She let out a small cry of pain that he loved. He wanted to hear more and more of it. "You _WILL _come with me or else." Signaling his men, they all pulled out their kunais holding to their prisoner's necks. "Here's your options, Dani. One, you come with me and everyone here lives to see another day, or two, you refuse and fight me, thereby causing all their deaths. Your father and sister each have one kunai aimed at their throats. The two gentleman, behind you, each have two kunai a piece pointed at theirs."

Dani looked at her father, Kite, then Kakashi and Genma. It seemed there was no way out of this one. What should she do? Her sister and the guys would obviously tell her to fight and screw the chances of them being killed, but Dani couldn't do that. She had to keep them safe and at the same time, she didn't want that monster putting his slimy hands on her again! What to do? What to do?

"Dani, you're answer, now! My patience is wearing thin! Do you come with me or stay and all of them die? Which is it to be?" The man before her now resembled a sick psychopath more at this minute than any other. "Time's running out. I'm giving you thirty seconds and decision time is over. If you haven't made up your mind, I'll do it for you."

Calm anger surged through her at the threat of his forcing that type of decision on her. Raising her head, green eyes had turned to purple, she spoke with a stillness she didn't know she possessed. "Alright, I've made my decision."

A/N: Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffy, but drop me a review and let me know how you liked it or hated it, either way, I'd like to hear from you! So please just read/review! I really do appreciate it and the next chapter, I'll probably put out around Wednesday or Thursday of next week.

All my faithful reviewers, thanx so much for doing it! I love getting each and every one of your comments! L8r! Everyone have a great week:)


	7. Anguished Choices

kakashi-chan: Thanx for letting me know you thought my story was good. I appreciate it, really I do!

PsYcHiC SeLiNa: Love...Hate...It's all relative. Don't you think? haha..jk. I'm happy you loved that chapter and told me that it was awesome! Thanx for that! Now, you get what you've been waiting for forever it seems like...AN UPDATE! And believe me...I've got something extra special reserved for Sate's fate! Only I won't tell cuz I want it to be a surprise:)

dashdashhypenspace: Literally, I try hard as I can to make an interesting story and I aimed for a good cliffhanger. One to leave you coming back for more. :)

For all my readers, sorry it's been so long since I've updated! There's been so much going on and I had a case of writer's block with this story! Damn, I hate that! I can't promise on how long this chap will be, but I'll do my best. I'm still unsure at this point where the story will go, but I hope you all enjoy it! Thanx for reading!

Shinobi Elements:

Chapter 7: Anguished Choices

"Dani, you're answer, now! My patience is wearing thin! Do you come with me or stay and all of them die? Which is it to be?" The man before her now resembled a sick psychopath more at this minute than any other. "Time's running out. I'm giving you thirty seconds and decision time is over. If you haven't made up your mind, I'll do it for you."

Calm anger surged through her at the threat of his forcing that type of decision on her. Raising her head, green eyes had turned to purple, she spoke with a stillness she didn't know she possessed. "Alright, I've made my decision."

Expectantly, everyone eyed Dani cautiously awaiting the words deciding their fate. Licking her dry lips, the silver haired girl felt her insides wither. Sending a meaningful glance at Sate, "I'll go with you...for now. If I hear that you've done anything to them, the deal's off and be prepared. I will kick your ass sending you to hell where you belong!" Backing up her comment, her eyes flashed purple, and she said,"You really want to meet Siren...then piss me off and see what happens."

Defiance flashed in her infuriated purple eyes. Anger showed in every movement she made causing Sate to smile like a madman. Staring at her letting the pleasure of her answer wash over them, the sadist told her, "You have five minutes to say goodbye to everyone here. After that, you'll never see them again."

"But...wait! You said you wouldn't harm them!" Dani was incredulous that he'd go back on his word. But in all reality he was a villain. They weren't always known for keeping their word. Her mind ran on full speed working a way to get them out of this trap they'd landed in since yesterday. Sate's confidence struck her as overly done and she'd show the bastard what being a bitch and confidence really meant.

Going to her father first, she hugged him, and spoke her goodbyes. Next came Gena and Kite. Hugging Genma, "Take care of Kite. Promise me! It's been real. It's been fun. But it hasn't been real fun. We'll show you guys a real good time when we're clear of this dump!"

Snickering Genma hugged her back. "You're already like a little sis to me so don't let that jackass touch you! Kakashi and I will kill him if that happens!" His eyes backed up his heated words. They were meant as a comfort and they did help somewhat. Thinking about the time limit, Dani prodded herself to hurry. She wanted a minute with Kakashi before she was taken.

Kite yanked her into her arms. "Take care of you. We'll get out of this. I promise." Putting their hands together as if to play a childhood game, the twins froze and then hugged once more. Kite didn't want to let Dani go, afraid she'd never see her sister once she left the room.

Dani turned to Kakashi. Walking away from her sister, Dani practically ran into his arms. "Kakashi, what do we do?" Fear and confusion swirling in her head, green eyes bathed in pain, Dani held on to her older lover with a tight unmovable grip. Tear filled eyes met a single eye not showing any emotion at all. Dani wondered to herself, 'Does he feel anything? Or is it because he's so angry he won't show his emotions?' Laying her head down on his strong chest, Dani listened to his heart beat. The steady thump-thump comforted her in her doubts and fear.

Uncertain what to say or do, the copy nin just held her. There was so much to say, but he couldn't find the words, and if he did, Kakashi wasn't sure how to express them. He'd never felt like this towards someone. Once there was a girl who ranked close, but she never stole his heart as Dani had done. Murderous feelings rose inside at the thought of their enemy touching her, since the bastard claimed he'd married Dani and he'd make good on those privileges.

Her voice usually so confident, now came out so little and intimidated. "Kashi? Please say something? Please?" Water ran from her eyes soaking both lovers. Clinging on to Kakashi and her hope, Dani realized that she just might be hanging onto nothingness itself. That scared her almost as much as the man waiting outside this room. "I need to hear you speak. Give me something, Kakashi, anything!" Winding her arms around the jounin's neck, she tearfully planted a sorrowful goodbye on his mouth.

Kakashi questioned himself on what it was that she wanted to hear. Coming to his wit's end, he went to the horse's mouth to find the answer. "Dani, what is it you want to hear? There's so much...there's so much I want to say and I don't know where to begin."

Sobbing, she bit her lip and attempted to pull out of his arms. This damned goodbye was tearing her apart. Knowing she was much stronger than this, only confirmed that she'd fallen too hard and too deep for anyone to dig her out again.

Kakashi held her tighter and with his right hand he lifted her chin so he could see her beautiful eyes. Shimmering pools of iridescent green greeted him. "What is it you want me to say? Tell me Dani."

Hating the feel of the tears on her face, she responded, "Just say that you love me. That's all I need and all I want." If this confrontation didn't end soon, she'd cry herself to death. Mentally she repeated to herself,'I'm stronger than this, I'm stronger than this.' Over and over like a newly adopted mantra she kept it running in her head. Struggling to get away from Kakashi's gaze, Dani pulled back, but he wouldn't let her move.

"Wait, Dani, I have something to say." His one revealed black iris stared intently at her green ones. Opening his mouth to have his say, Kakashi was interrupted by the door swinging open.

Sate barged in, "Time's up, my sweet. Let's go." Seeing as she wasn't moving, the dark haired man marched over and snagged her slender, well toned arm. Seething at the sight of her in another man's arms; not just any man either, but the rather infamous copy nin, Hatake, Kakashi. It chapped his ass to see it much less think about the two of them.

Quickly, Dani forced Kakashi's head to hers and kissed him roughly, with a lot of passion pushed into it saying with her lips what they both wanted to speak aloud. Hesitantly she pulled away and Kakashi immediately had the effects stab him in his chest. "Dani?"

Stopping, the long silver haired girl turned to face him. Tears tracking down her face, making both Dani and Kakashi miserable. Her voice quivering slightly, "Yes, Kashi?" In her heart, whatever would come of this, she'd never forget the man who opened her heart and her body to love. He's the only one who'd ever fully possess her.

"Remember...I'll come for you. Don't ever let the time we spent together dim. Refuse to let it fade away." Willing his words to stick in her heart and mind forever, he finished with, "Don't forget what you mean to me and I to you. It'll always be there."

Nodding and smiling sadly, "I won't, Kakashi. I promise with all my heart." Her next action infuriated the hell out of one evil villain, Sate. Raising her hand, she tenderly blew her lover an invisible kiss.

"You bitch! You will save all those sorts of things for your husband! Do you hear me?" Grabbing her roughly by the neck and squeezing with terrible pressure, Sate walked quickly out the door with Dani.

The door closed behind them. Kakashi, Genma, Kite and Jiraiya could hear Dani's yells and screams all the way down the hall. They heard her cry out,"Kakashi! Don't let him do this to me! Please...KAKASHI!"

Looking at his friend, Genma put his hand on the torn copy nin's shoulder. "Calm down man. I know how you're feeling, but it won't do her or you any good to get yourselves killed."

"Kakashi, she's my sister and I want to kill the bastard as much as you do, but we'll send him to dance with the devil when we escape. Until then we're all gonna have to curb her killing instincts."

Inhaling a long, deep breath, Kakashi's frame slumped. "I know." Defeat written temporarily on his features. When this hellish imprisonment ended, Sate would die a vicious and horrible death! Kakashi, himself, would ensure that it occurred. Rationality had come back to the powerful jounin. As soon as he'd fully relaxed, something happened to rattle his mentality again.

Dani screamed out his name. "Kakashi! I need you! Don't let him hurt me. Keep him from doing this! Please! KAKASHI!"

Then all was silent and her screams echoed throughout the halls and even in the room where they were being held. Kakashi just couldn't bear it. Growling, he ran full force at the door, banging on it fiercely. "Sate, you son of a bitch! I will kill you! Make no mistake about that, your ass is mine!" Throwing his back against the door, he kicked it with his heel two times then slowly slid down it's surface to the floor.

None of the others dared approach him. They hadn't a clue what to say. Jiraiya stayed in his seat near the door meditating with his eyes shut. Genma and Kite sat on the bed, her head laying cautiously on his shoulder. Apparently there was a tenuous truce between them for now. Kakashi sat on the floor perched in front of the door, silently calling his lover's name and picturing her face. The frightened look that graced it when Sate manhandled her from the room was enough to ignite his fury all over again.

Without warning, the silver haired jounin smiled. Not just any smile, but a smile of mischief, or a smile meaning that there would be trouble in the near future. It was the one smile that freaked out Genma, for he knew all too well the consequences of such a facial expression.

'Sate, you are most assuredly a dead man! I'll escape and you won't know what fucking hit you! Get ready because...here I come.' Silently, Kakashi bowed his head, forming hand seals and whispering the words to accompany them.

No one else noticed the events transpiring. Leaving behind his body, Kakashi slipped unnoticed from his prison. Singing the phrase like a child playing hide and seek, "Get ready or not, here I come...", Kakashi darkly chuckled. Then all was quiet as he made his way to Dani. "Hang on baby! I'm coming."

A/N: I know this is shorter than I usually write, but I've had a nasty case of writer's block and I'm not sure how it's gonna work with everything... but anyway, I felt it'd been too long since my last update and wanted to give my readers something! So I hope you guys enjoy and r/r letting me know if you liked or hated. Hell, if you want to let me know if there's something that would improve the story, I'm open to ideas. Later!


	8. Escape From Hell

ohmgeeits cindee: Glad you liked this last chap...here's your update. Sorry it's been so long.

PsYcHiC SeLiNa: Let's see what exactly Kakashi will pull out of his ninja hat, shall we? Thanx for your compliment on the chapter! I really appreciate it:)

yourmaster: Cute little song you had going there:) The Kakashi Hero Song! yay!

Disclaimer: Check one of the previous chapters. Recurrent reiteration on this subject gets on my nerves!

A/N: Just wanted to apologize to all my readers since it's been too long since my last update. I've been sick and also had some writer's block with this and I refuse to write a rinky dink chapter that won't amount to anything! Also I refuse to post any chapter for this story that won't be either informative or action related progressing the story further to it's end. I'd feel like I'd be screwing both myself and my invaluable readers! Anyway, enough of my stuff...on with the happiness!

Shinobi Elements:

Chapter 8: Escape From Hell

Kakashi ran down the long hall throwing shuriken and kunai at any unfortunate person to cross his path. A dark aura, murderously black, surrounded the usually stoic nin. Only one thought occupied his mind as he was forced to listen to Dani's tortured cries. From what he could tell, she was fighting back and quickly the enemy was draining her energy from her.

Standing right outside the door to her torturous chamber, he could hear the blows that landed. The grunts that accompanied a missed hit or when Sate, himself, missed hitting wherever he aimed at while his silver haired lover was tied down or something. Pushing up his forehead protector and activating his sharingan, he could see that Dani had been chained up with special manacles. The chains apparently were for draining chakra. Seeing the drain on her body, Kakashi decided to make his move.

Wasting no more time, he kicked the door down, entering the room as swiftly and silently as he'd left the previous room that had held him and his friends captive. A kunai held firmly in each hand, he automatically sliced through the two ninjas at his lover's side. Blood sprayed outward covering the walls and the floor. The red liquid seeped down the stone block walls puddling on the floor with the rest.

He chanced a glimpse at Dani. As weak as she'd become with her draining session she was still trying to summon Siren, but she wouldn't, or couldn't appear. He stopped her with one word. "Don't." Kakashi was afraid she'd do more damage to herself than necessary with the extra struggling and the attempts to summon her alter ego nin. Next he directed his attention to the cause of all this chaos. Sate.

With death in his eyes, the copy nin stalked purposefully towards the villainous man. Sate turned to run, but Kakashi had thrown the two kunai hitting him in the shoulders and nailing him to the wall with sheer strength and fury.

"Come on, copy nin, is that the best you can do? If you want the little slut back you can have her. There's something wrong with her anyway. She's no longer good enough for me." His evil cackles stopped the moment that Kakashi thrust him into the painful world of the dreadful and powerful sharingan. Sate's words pushed the infamous man of over one thousand jutsus over the edge with his spiteful words filled with hate and scorn.

Grimly he looked over at Dani. Regret struck him that she would have to see him like this, but she'd understand. She is a warrior too and knew that on the battlefield things had to be done sometimes that were distasteful.

Taking his left hand and grasping his right hand's wrist, he muttered, "Chidori", and his hand lit up with a brilliant blue-white light. The sound of birds were deafening in the small confining room and continued to grow louder as the light grew in power. Blurring forward, Kakashi thrust his hand at his enemy's abdomen. Sate released a gurgled cry as his blood and insides added to the recently added gory decor. The villain collapsed and Kakashi flashed a triumphant glance at the dying body. "I told you before, you piece of shit, don't fuck with me! You'll never cause anyone harm ever again."

Leaving the body, he hurriedly went to Dani. Releasing her from her shackles, he gently massaged her wrists, bruised from the metal and mistreatment she'd endured for her brief imprisonment. The moment Kakashi touched her he sensed that something was off somehow. He couldn't quite place his finger on the problem but it would come in time. Lightly touching her face he asked, "Are you alright?"

Weakly she smiled. "Yes, I'm okay. You were just in time." Taking a shaky breath she inquired of him, "How do you do that anyway?"

"Do what?" Pretending to be ignorant, Kakashi wanted to hear her say what was on her mind.

Shaking her head, Dani let out a small laugh which turned into a coughing fit. Subsiding quickly enough she replied back, "How do you show up in the nick of time? Your timing seems, for the most part, perfect. Almost to the point of getting on my nerves sometimes." Rolling her green eyes, she stated, "Weird thing is that when someone's in trouble you're never late, but when we have a date or something equivalent, you're always late. So explain that, Hatake. Go on...I dare you." Crossing her arms she was daring him with her body language to do something.

Mischief lit his mismatched eyes as he'd made his decision. Grabbing her and dragging her right up against his muscular body, Kakashi kissed her, molding her firmly and closely with him. Nothing in between them. No one between them. There was nothing and no one but Kakashi and Dani.

They sprang apart when they heard delicate coughing, clapping and whistling. Genma obviously was clapping and whistling. The brunette said, "Go for it, Hatake." Kite dug her elbow into her lover's side. "Try not to be so verbally crass. Please!" Jiraiya was the perpetrator of the coughing and he couldn't seem to stop. Kite wrapped her arms around her father, releasing a little energy into him. She'd given him enough to last until the bedraggled group could reach Konoha.

Kakashi put his arm around Dani and helped her over to everyone else. Smirking, he took a shot at Genma. "So, Shiranui, better late than never, huh? With everything you've been through, it's a wonder you come at all." The sharingan user's laughter rang out in the room and Genma was shocked that his friend would make such a reference. Kakashi wasn't usually like that at all.

Kite was biting her bottom lip to keep from falling out laughing. She still couldn't resist to pick at Genma, too. "Hatake, you and I are really, REALLY going to have to talk. I'm curious as to all that you have on Genma, here. He needs a little humbling. I mean, he's way to sure of himself and his male bravado." The orange headed girl flashed a teasing expression at her "victim".

Letting go of her father, Kite hugged Genma tightly. "Don't worry. I still love you. Even with all your macho bullshit!" Placing her hands on Genma's handsome face, she planted a deep kiss on his lips and the sides of his lips curled in mischief. Kakashi knew a little trouble was on the way if that smile was an indication. And it was.

Kite pulled back and Genma whispered to her, "By the way, you lost."

Confused, she asked, "What do you mean, I lost?" She looked at her sister and Hatake for them to give up a hint. Anything. But the couple stayed quiet.

"The bet we made before we left the village to go on this mission. Not only did I get a really great kiss, but I received a declaration of love, too." He chuckled at his genius and the nights ahead of dates that were sure to be anything but boring.

Furious, Kite hissed, "You ass! This wasn't about a damned bet! I did those things because I really meant them." Her eyes were showing flecks of green. Not good. Overhead they could hear a storm approaching. The sound of thunder echoed in the sky warning them to stay indoors.

"Genma, if I were you, I'd apologize and beg forgiveness on my knees." Kakashi saw his friend walking on thin, cracking ice and wanted to offer him some useful advice. If he'd only take it and follow the suggestion.

Dani licked her lips. "Genma, I believe that storm is meant for you. You know my sister has an incorrigible temper with a short fuse. I'd start begging now if I were you." Dani was enjoying the idea of the ninja on his knees in front of Kite. The mental picture was so amusing. She was quickly becoming sadistic just like Kite. Man, Kakashi and Genma would never survive the both of them acting that way.

Genma swiftly moved pulling the lightning temptress so tightly against him that she couldn't move. One arm moved around to hold her back while the other held her behind her neck. Striking quickly like a snake, he kissed her soundly. Passion arcing between the two making them forget that they weren't alone.

The other's didn't allow the couple to forget though. Jiraiya began coughing again, Dani giggled at the loving display, and Kakashi whistled. The copy nin called out to his friend, "It's about damned time, Genma."

Genma and Kite sprang apart slightly embarrassed at temporarily losing theirselves in front of everyone else. The senbon master addressed the comment his best friend made. "It's about time for what, Hatake?"

"Stop fighting it, Shiranui. It's pretty painful to watch. You've fallen my friend. You're so wrapped over that little orange headed angel right there and you know this." Sharing a look with Dani, the two powerful shinobi smiled at Kakashi's assessment. "Same thing for you, Kite. You've fallen too. Both of you just admit you're totally smitten and in love. Make it easier on the rest of us why don't you?"

Flashing a look at the copy nin, she fired back, "Why don't we just get the hell out of here?"

Genma replied, "Good point."

Everyone besides Dani could walk on their own, but she had to have help from Kakashi. All five of them masked their chakra's carefully. Dani cheerfully, albeit painfully, "Well, at least the thunder's gone and it sounds like the storm receded."

Another feminine voice shot towards her sister, "Yeah, well I got over it."

Putting on a little speed, the five of them made it out of the building in no time. When they were a safe distance away, Kite stopped them.

Standing firmly, she called upon the powers of Kitsune. Purple glowing eyes, she closed them and uttered her spell.

Dani's eyes widened. "Guys, we've gotta back off from her. Do it now!" They all moved behind some scattered boulders several feet behind Kite.

Lightning forked dangerously, striking her body after she'd lifted her arms toward the sky beckoning it to her. Gathering the elemental power in her hands, she directed at the building in which they'd been held. The roof caught fire spreading to the stone blocks incinerating it all to a blackened ruin.

Dropping her arms, she stumbled and would have fallen if Genma hadn't of rushed forward to catch her weakened body. He whispered to her, "That was great, Kite. You're so remarkable."

Tipping her face up to meet his, she whispered back, "Ass kisser. Don't worry, you're forgiven. This time at least." Closing her eyes, she went to sleep.

Genma picked her up. "Let's go. The sooner we get back the better. I've got something I need to get taken care of when we get back home."

Kakashi shared the same sentiment. If anything, there was something he wanted to speak to Genma about and soon. Before the chance escaped him forever.

The Konohan group took off quickly. All wanted to escape this place of hell and bad memories. Traveling for what seemed like hours they began passing familiar landmarks. Excitement coursed throughout their minds. It seemed too long since they'd seen their village. Just a little longer now and that would be accomplished.

Hours later, the gates of Konoha loomed over them as if to welcome the weary nin back to it's sanctuary. Entering through the gates had never felt so good. Kakashi asked Jiraiya to go speak with Tsunade and give her as much of a mission report as he could.

"I take it the four of you will be heading straight to the hospital?" The meaning in his words were clear. Take care of his girls or they'd be dealing with one of the last remaining sennin.

Nodding his head in the affirmative, Kakashi answered. "Yes. We're going to get the girls checked out and make sure they're alright. Especially Dani. We don't fully know what she suffered at the hands of that evil, greedy bastard." Looking down at the girl in his arms, his chest tightened considerably. Better get her there soon. She was too pale and growing more so as time increased. "If Tsunade wants Shiranui and I you know where to find us."

Then the four parted ways with the old man. Instantly, he headed over to see the Hokage. He was due for some really good sake right about now. In reality, he was dying from thirst for the drink. "Ready or not, Tsunade, here I come." Speeding towards his destination all he left was a trail of dust.

Rushing in the doors of the hospital, Kakashi and Genma called out for help. Their words were overlapping in the confusion. Kakashi yelled out, "We've got two injured female shinobi. One of them has been tortured and the other needs fluids."

A seductive female voice cut through the verbal cacophony. "I wondered when you'd walk through my doors, Hatake and Shiranui. Let's get them to the exam rooms."

Kakashi's head swiveled to see the speaker. He shouldv'e known. Sakura with her bright pink hair and slight figure worked efficiently as she called out orders. She'd always had taken care of him, Sasuke and Naruto when they had existed as team seven, but that was so long ago. So very long ago.

Sakura gestured for the two men to follow her down the hall. Entering one of the rooms, Sakura pointed to two beds and instructed them to lay the girls there. Then turning towards the men, she shooed them out so she could conduct her exams.

Neither male was happy to be shoved out in the hall while the girls lay in there suffering. One, who was totally unconscious and the other, conscious but in extreme pain with all the things that had been forced upon her during their imprisonment.

An hour later, Sakura exited the room appearing exhausted and worn to the bone. Addressing Shiranui first she spoke to ease his concerns. "Genma, there's no need to be worried. Kite is just mainly dehydrated and she used up to much chakra. Whatever she did, she almost completely depleted herself. And you know the consequences that will occur with a total chakra depletion. For at least the next week or so she is to take it easy. And that means no wild monkey sex either! I mean it!" Smiling, the pink haired former medic, now a doctor, couldn't resist the temptation to pick at Genma's ladies man reputation.

"May I go in to see her?"

He looked so pathetic that Sakura couldn't say no. "Sure. But try to keep your visit to about thirty minutes to an hour at the most. She needs to rest more than anything."

Genma was in the room before she could finish her sentence. The door clicked shut emphasizing the uncomfortable feeling in the hallway.

"Now, it'll be easier to talk with him in there. No interruptions. Kakashi, I want you to listen carefully to what I'm going to say. This will affect you as it will Dani." Leaning against the wall to help support her sagging weight dragged down by chakra usage, she debated on how she should tell him.

"Sakura, what's going on with Dani? Is she alright?" His uncertainty made him project a calm facade, but underneath everything was chaotic oblivion.

"She will recover, Kakashi. Had you not arrived when you did, they would've died."

"You mean Dani and Kite, right?"

Inner Sakura was having a field day with the information that would throw her former teacher into a tailspin. "No. That's not what I mean."

Confused, he asked, "Then what do you mean?" Kakashi's brain ransacked itself for possible answers and was becoming more and more puzzled and lost by the minute.

Deciding to end his torment, she replied, "I meant Dani...and her baby."

His obsidian eye widened. Oh shit! Dani...she was pregnant with a baby. But whose is it? He didn't know if the baby was his or Sate's.

"Kakashi? What's wrong?" The pained expression on his face worried her greatly. She'd never seen him react to something like this before. Ever.

Kakashi's dry throat cracked as he spoke. "When we were prisoner's she was attacked by Sate, the guy who had kidnapped her. I don't know if the baby's mine or his."

"Answer one question for me, Kakashi. Were the two of you together before this mission started?" Depending on his answer as to how she'd reply.

Looking her in the eye, he said brokenly, "Yes."

Smiling, she patted him on the shoulder. "I can alleviate your worry because I can tell you who the father is and how old the baby is."

Relief spread over the older jounin's face. "Really? Tell me. I have to know."

"Okay. The baby is your's, Kakashi. The baby's gestational age is indicative of that and so much that the situation between Dani and Sate happened much later. So be happy, go see Dani and then go home and get some rest yourself. Doctor's orders." Walking off , she paused, turning to view him over her shoulder. She winked and said, "Congratulations...daddy." Her soft giggles followed her down the hallway to her next round of physicals.

Muttering, Kakashi said, "Some people never change." Relieved that Dani was alright, he relaxed momentarily to grab hold of his turbulent bearings. The very ground beneath his feet had seemed to shift with Sakura's information.

Dani expecting their child. Their baby. His and hers. A very talented child it would be. They'd probably have their hands full, but it would be well worth everything. The loner he used to be never believed that he'd find someone much less ever have a child. Just as he'd finally accepted it and faced the facts, she came to him. She'd given his life a fresh breath of air. Sweeping into his life, she'd knocked him over with her differences and her beauty.

Steeling himself for whatever lay ahead in her and Kite's room, he took a breath and pushed himself from the wall. Opening the door, he was surprised to see her awake. Dani's green eyes turned to him and she smiled. Kakashi sat down on the side of her bed. Taking her hand, he returned her smile.

Dani broke the silence first. Speaking with a shaky voice, "I suppose Sakura told you then? I hope you aren't angry."

"Never. Shocked, yes, but never angry. There were two of us there you know. As they say, it takes two to tango, therefore, it took two of us to create this baby. We'll do whatever it takes to make this work."

Unshed tears sparkled precariously in her eyes. "Really?" Dani was so uncertain of how to proceed from here. She was aware that Kakashi loved her. But was it the lasting kind?

"Really. I swear to you." Kakashi rose from her bed and knelt down on the floor. "Dani, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Hope was shining brightly from his eye. This was the first time since he was a young boy that it had shone so brightly and readily.

Tears ran down her pale cheeks wetting her hair and pillow, she waggled her head and cried out, "Yes. Now get off your knees and come here."

The silvery haired man was all too happy too comply. Getting off his knees, he took up his position on her bed again. Leaning down he kissed her gently infusing all his emotions from his mouth to hers. Breaking the kiss he hugged her and whispered many things to her.

From the bed across the room, Kite and Genma watched in amazement. Kite glanced at Genma in surprise. "Damn, not only are they getting married, but they're having a baby too. No wonder her chakra felt off somehow. I just couldn't place what was wrong with her."

Genma grinned. "I know. Hatake for once in his life is being very unpredictable, not that I'm complaining or anything. I think there'll be plenty of fun in the days ahead." Leaning down, he kissed her soundly putting everything else out of her mind. Only Genma remained. Genma, so steadfast and pleasurably unique. Thank Kami for that alone!

Kite, this time, was the one to pull away from the shelter of his heated lips. "I love you, Genma."

"I know. And I love you, too, Kite. Now go to sleep."

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Reassuring her, he smiled. "Sure." Making himself comfortable, Genma tenderly ran his hands through her hair and down her face. Repeating these movements over and over, he glanced down to see his brightly colored angel fast asleep.

Yawning, he thought it wouldn't hurt if he closed his eyes just for a few minutes. Stretching out beside her, he shut his eyes and wrapped her tightly in his arms. Before he fell asleep, he mused that it was ironic that this was how it all began. Giving up his waking thoughts, the brunette jounin fell asleep joining his angel in their mutual dreams.

A/N: That's it for chapter 8. I hope it was suitable enough for you all. If you guys don't mind reviewing and let me know what you think. It helps my inspiration and muse. :) L8r


	9. Village Life

PsYcHiC SeLiNa: I love it when Kakashi gets to kick ass! The only thing better would be to see him do it shirtless! haha... ;) I thought it'd be a little interesting for Kakashi to get Dani pregnant and see how things would go from there. Outside of his friends he has no family...isn't that sad? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update!

Kugatsu Kuro Kyohaku Bara: I'm with you on the fav characters...male wise, Kakashi and Genma are two of my favs, along with Neji and Shikamaru! I'm thrilled that, in your opinion, I didn't abuse or totally screw them up. :) So here's you a fresh taste... :)

Manson: I'm so pleased you like my story thus far and I hope it continues to be that way! I finally was able to break the writer's block to give you and my other readers a new chap. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: By now you guys know who owns or doesn't own what. If for some reason you're lost or confused on that issue, refer back to the first chapter. Have a great one!

A/N: This chapter is pretty much about Kite and Genma with a LEMON towards the ending...it's not that long, but I thought I'd give you guys a little treat, for those of you that are still reading. :)

Shinobi Elements

Chapter 9: Village Life

Dani and Kite stared at the beautiful, blond Hokage as if she'd finally gone around the bend, losing her mind. In a slight state of shock as well as severely nauseated, the older girl asked her, "You want us to teach what?!"

Tsunade knowingly smiled. She was aware of why the girl's were so uncomfortable teaching this particular subject, but it had to be done by someone, and who better than two young, female shinobi currently experiencing it. Or so goes her twisted logic. Logic was much more her forte, more so than gambling. Life's dice were always loaded against her anyway when it came to betting on a sure thing.

"B-But, Hokage-sama, we're not qualified to teach this! We haven't been in Konoha long enough, nor or we familiar enough with her people, and the younger shinobi to breach this subject!" Kite aired her fiery objections adamantly. "We don't have a clue on where to begin!"

Looking at the girls with kindness in her eyes, she rose from her chair; standing before them she reached out with her hands to touch their shoulders. "Dani, Kite, it's always best to start at the beginning like anything and everything else."

Turning back to her desk Tsunade grabbed some materials from it and hastily shoved them into the female nin's arms. Before they could react, her and Shizune started rushing them out the door and the Hokage called out, "Oh, and girls, class starts Monday at eleven am, promptly. Don't be late!"

Unsettled, Dani asked Kite, "Who does she think I am with the "don't be late!" statement?"

"Kakashi, your worst half?", retorted Kite. "The man's never on time for shit! If you bought him a watch or other time keeping device I'm willing to bet that it would be forced to keep "Kakashi time" instead of the actual time.

The twins exited the Hokage building, Dani muttering, "I don't believe this! Who are we supposed to teach? What ages are they? We know nothing about this. Talk about flying by the seat of your pants!"

"Uh, Dani?"

Dani was still wandering about their pupils and how they'd carry out their lesson plan that she didn't realize Kite had stopped walking and she'd continued on.

"Dani?"

Orange hair brightly shining in the sunlight, she'd taken out a scroll; reading it to discover the meaning of its contents. The information she gleaned did not sit well with her at all. She kept trying to get her twin's attention until she finally broke down yelling, "Dani!"

Startled, Dani's silver hair swinging with her sudden stop, she turned back to face her sister. "What?"

"We're in trouble! I'm not talking about the little kind either. We're in really deep shit! So deep that I wonder if we'll be able to dig our way out and see daylight again."

Dani stared at her sister and the opened scroll held in her hands. "What's wrong, Kite? Is it about our class?"

Numbly, she nodded afraid to speak for fear her voice would crack. Licking her lips, she replied shakily, "This here's a list of those in our class. See if you recognize any names." Clearing her throat she began to read, "The following shinobi have been hereby ordered to attend your class beginning Monday at the time of eleven thirty: Uzumaki, Naruto, Haruno, Sakura, Yamanaka, Ino, Nara, Shikamaru, Aburame, Shino, Tenten, Hyuuga, Neji, Hyuuga, Hinata, Rock Lee, Inuzuka, Kiba, Akimichi, Choji, Umino, Iruka, Shuranui, Genma and Hatake, Kakashi. And there are more of them listed, but the total amount comes to about twenty people."

Kite's purple eyes still carefully reading the document, "It seems that Genma and Kakashi are there to help keep the males in line as we teach." Snorting incredulously, she said to her sister, "I don't know whether to be flattered or pissed!"

"Kite, we don't have much experience to go on...so, well, how are we going to teach something we know so little about? The whole situation's worse due to my fiance and your boyfriend being amongst the group."

Her face paled considerably. Dani felt faint and sick simultaneously. Did the Hokage hate them? Was this some sort of payback?

Kite continued reading and even spotted several other jounin level shinobi on the list including Asuma, Anko and Kurenai. What the hell was going on? The later nin didn't need to be in their class! They'd all had enough experience at it where they could teach the teachers a few things or more! Especially Genma and Kakashi. The two biggest ladies men ever. Of course, now they were taken and off the market, but still, now her and Kite had to come up with a lesson plan! Oh, she could feel a huge migraine coming as she thought about it! What to do?

"Kite, let's just go home and hope our other half's don't mention it. Let's get some rest, meet tomorrow morning to discuss and plan our tactics. That work for you?"

Heaving a sigh, her sister readily agreed. "You're right. Now's not the time to discuss it since we're still obviously upset."

Dani turned to leave, but her sister's teasing voice floated to her, halting her movements.

"Dani, when in class we have to talk about pregnancy...that's your ballgame since you've got _that _particular experience." Kite laughed as she watched her sister's green eyes narrow at her.

"Whatever! One of these days it's going to happen to you, if you're not careful. And then we'll see who's laughing then." Throwing her twin a smirk, she sweetly called out, "Bye. See you tomorrow."

Watching her sister's form vanish from her quick movements, Kite shrugged her shoulders and with a flash, jumped up on the rooftops beginning her trek to Genma's.

Sitting on Genma's bed, Kite had read the entirety of the scrolls given to her and Dani by Tsunade. Biting on her lower lip, she wondered thoughtfully how the two of this could pull this off, her and Dani. Rising from the soft bed she shared with her lover, Kite went to stand at the window overlooking one of the busy streets of Konoha when a pair of muscular arms suddenly wound themselves around her thin waist.

Taken aback, she twisted in the mysterious arms and smiled. "I knew it was you."

"I know you did. How can you not with this much need radiating from me. I've missed you all day", he admitted with a smile.

"Genma, you ever the pervert. I don't think you, or your friend, Kakashi will ever change. That and I hope you never do!" Lightly, she placed a kiss on his lips. Whispering, she said, "I hope you stay the same as you are now. It's just one of the reasons I love you so."

Brown eyes twinkling, Genma replied, "You might not think like that come Monday, my own, private sensei."

Her mouth dropped open, she couldn't believe that he'd not only heard about it already, but had the gall to tease her about the situation. She punched his chest with her fist, "Not funny, Gen." She made up her own little nickname for him since he was being so callus to make fun of her assignment.

"But I think so. Kakashi, me and several others all think so."

Genma watched as he smirked, observing her eyes, the color purple slowly revolving to become green. Uh-oh. Kite was getting pissed. Man she was so easily riled up. He'd better apologize and quick. Better yet, he'd feed her appetite another way.

Picking her up, bridal style, he smirked at her exclamation.

"Genma, what the hell are you doing?"

"We're gonna have some fun, my little vixen."

Striding over to his bed with her wrapped carefully in his arms, he laid her down gently. His large hands automatically went to the multitude of buttons on her shirt, which held the material closed, hiding her assets from prying eyes, other than his.

Genma flashed a wolfish grin at his temperamental lover. "Here's lesson number one in seduction."

Bending down to kiss her senseless, he trailed his beguiling lips down her throat, and as he popped several buttons free, he followed a path to the tops of her breasts. The infamous, former womanizer, pleased with the small moans she presented, used his mouth to grab the next several buttons, ripping them off, their clings sounding loudly as they hit the floor.

While she was completely taken with his oral attention, he reached down and with great speed, and stealth, he reached up to tie each arm to one of the post on his headboard. Moans turned to dismayed gasps.

"Genma? Genma, what are you doing?" Kite pulled on both silken ties used to secure her arms firmly to the bed. Tugging on them, the female kunoichi discovered that the ties wouldn't loosen. She was for lack of better words...stuck! Damn him! Trust had never been an easy thing for her. There'd been so few who had actually come close enough to earn it, and Genma was pushing her limits.

The feeling of being trapped overwhelmed her, this emotional and physical claustrophobia too much to bear. "Genma! I can't breathe. Release me!"

Kite's struggles became wilder, stronger; her eyes fully green, burning and alive, watched him as first he appeared concerned and then a smile so sexually charged took over from there.

"That's it, baby. Get excited for me. Lesson number one: Don't let your guard down and let your target take advantage of you."

"Just wait til I'm free, Gen. I'll kick your ass for this!"

Chuckling lowly, "Promises, promises. You swear it?"

"That and more!"

Her mouth refused to stop it's barrage of cursing and spewing colorful phrases at the man currently ravaging her body, and having a good time while doing it. Abruptly, her vocal chords seemed useless as her lover bent to her breasts, eagerly feeding as if she were his last meal.

"Genma." She gasped his name, wrapped in sensual throes, a thrill of excitement creeping along her sensitive skin. Anxious to give him a little of his own, she lightly scraped her nails over his chest and down to the height of his manly pride. Taking him in hand, her short, orange hair askew, Kite began showing him what it was to exhibit sexual power of another.

His throaty groans were music to her ears. His face, pure unhidden pleasure written across his chiseled skin. "Kite", he hissed, "you must stop, now. I want us to finish at the same time."

Deciding to leave off her teasing strokes, her delicate hand stopped moving, and let go. Suddenly, she knew that Genma would extract revenge and he would carry through. Her breath inhaled sharply as the gorgeous man's head dipped, his tongue snaking out to bathe her in it's wet delight.

The senbon toting Jounin left a fiery, wet area from her breasts, languidly lavishing her toned abs and stomach, to finally show his feelings from a lower point of view between her legs.

With each stroke of his talented tongue, he brought her ever closer to the release she sought. Her cries echoed against the ceiling, fueling his passion with her own. Her hips writhed and undulated as he took her higher and higher.

"I'm burning up, Gen!" The tight coiled feeling in her stomach, so tight, begged to be freed, to revel in the finished coupling between them. "Gen! Please! I'm ready!"

Ceasing his administrations, he glanced into her eyes. They were alight with the flame of their love and their passion, the heated expressions that lay between them, this was truly his Kite.

For a long time, she'd lay dormant, waiting for the right man. And here he was bringing her to previously unexplored and unknown heights. She welcomed it. Just as Genma had welcomed her into his home and heart. Both had given up much to achieve this togetherness, but it was worth every sacrifice.

"Gen", she called out as he swiftly took her, "more, I need more!"

"Are you sure you can take it?"

"Are you sure you can if you don't", she replied with a warning in the depths of her fiery eyes.

"Probably not, but it'd be worth it just to die in your arms."

"Keep talking like that and you're bound to get your senbon up your ass. Keep moving!"

Laughing, Genma playfully puckered his lips in a typical air kiss. Determined to make her scream, he dove further in, increasing his speed and depth. Sweat appeared on their bodies, a growing sheen of wetness coating them while on their way to the sexual release their bodies begged for.

Kite's moans had stopped, and she was calling out her lover's name. Her cries escalated into the very screams he waited with baited breath to hear. His patience, so well rewarded for his efforts.

Genma could tell the she was close, as was he. She affirmed this by whimpering loudly, "I'm coming, Gen! Too much, it's too much!"

Surging forth one last time, he felt as her body claimed his, and his essence filled her body and soul. Exhausted, he collapsed atop of her, but not before lightly kissing her swollen lips and stating, "I love you, Kite, more than life itself."

Eyes brilliantly shining, sated by the many talents and skills of her lover, she could only reply in kind, and her heart thoroughly agreed. "I love you, Genma. You are my life."

The two tired shinobi closed their eyes ready to sleep; to gather much needed energy for more rounds later.

A pair of brown eyes opened halfway, staring at her as she rested. He whispered in her ear, "By the way, we'll continue with lesson two when you're up for it."

Her fist flew through the air, his hand easily caught it while he quickly pulled her to him, kissing her into speechless oblivion.

A/N: OK... next chap...Dani/Kakashi...and then the final chap will be about them teaching their class...so there's only two chaps left... enjoy. Now, if all you really nice people will leave me a little review it'd be greatly appreciated!


	10. An Unforgettable Lesson

Thanx to all who read my story, but special thanx goes to the following reviewers:

anonymous: Sorry about the rating! I'd meant to change it and you reminded me to do so! Thanx for thinking my story's cool and such! I appreciate it!

Apherion (love ya, lil sis! You're my inspiration...thanx for the prod...seriously... :))

Berries-R-Blue: I don't know if any of what I've written can be considered hysterical, but I tried cuz I know you wanted funny. Enjoy!

scoobyrocks44 (by the way, thanx for the prod to get my ass moving.) ;)

Sublime Angel: Your words made me so very happy and they make my day each time I read them! Thanx so much for your literary confidence in me!

Kakashi-dolphin: You're not desperate...are you? ;) jk... I hope you won't be too disappointed but Dani and Kakashi's lemon won't be until next chap...next chap wil probably be a killer (long, long chap) there's a lot I want to put in...so get ready... :)

Manson (Kudos to you for the kick in my ass to get this done.) ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Naruto-verse, only my characters of Kite and Dani. :) Just a standard warning...I'm sure there'll be language, lots of language, an attempt at funny jokes (hope I don't fall flat on my face) and citrus and/or lemon...we'll see. I don't think I left anything out...anyway on with the show.

Shinobi Elements

Chapter 10: An Unforgettable Lesson

Reluctantly, Kite and Dani gathered their necessary materials to take with them to the academy. Each nervous in her own way, the twins were uncertain how to proceed, or even how to breach such an uncomfortable subject. They were hoping that the right opening would appear and everything would be just fine.

Entering the door to their classroom both sat down to refreshen their minds over the required course material.

Scowling at the book before her Kite snapped, "Why couldn't Tsunade give us something less blushable?" Sending a forlorn expression her sister's way, "I just know Genma's gonna be an ass! He'll be like the kid in the back of the room taunting the teacher; never paying attention in class, I just know it!"

"Maybe he'll surprise you", Dani offered, "men often do. Besides, he, Kakashi and a few others are only here to ensure the guys don't get out of hand."

Kite crossed over to a window overlooking the playground. "Sis, you're forgetting who's all in this class...Naruto, Rock Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru. That's only covering the males. And I'm sure there'll be some kind of tension between Sakura and Ino for sure. Those two are just as bad as the men with their competitions!"

Hearing voices and steps rushing down the hall, Dani and Kite nodded at each other in silent encouragement. They had no time to speak as the door flew open admitting the various members of their class. Filing in, everyone found a seat while all the Jounin immediately sat at the back, stoic, with arms crossed; ready for this cake walk to begin.

Dani decided she'd begin by closing the door and greeting them. "Hello everyone. By now I'm sure you know my name, and for those of you who don't it's Dani, " gesturing towards her sister, "and this is Kite."

A voice erupted from the back, "You two are hot!"

Softly smiling, Dani answered, "Thank you, but that's not what we're here for. So if you guys will listen up, pay attention and participate...we'll get through this just fine." Her green eyes twinkled knowingly as she considered the many, various men in the room who favorited a certain literary series contained between two orange covers.

A hand shot up. Recognizing the owner's hand, she said, "Yes, Naruto?"

Blond hair askew, blue eyes shining he leaned forward. "Is it true you've never taught a class? Not one of this magnitude, or punishment, anyway, right?"

"Ow!"

All the guys snickered as they saw Naruto's quiet, but powerful, girlfriend dig her elbow into his ribs accompanying his impertinent question. Watching her lips move, all within listening distance strained to listen as she admonished him, "Behave Naruto!"

Everyone within earshot, quiet and attentive, waited to hear their reply. Kite answered this time. "Yes. It's true that we've never taught before, but I'm sure we can handle it. That's why we're here."

"As shinobi we will come across things we've never done before and must master without hesitation," Dani explained.

"I'd like to master you!"

Looking at the direction where the male voice eminated from she snapped, "I just bet you would...Kiba!"

Staring down the young man reaching down to pet his now full grown canine companion, Kiba refused to call him anything less, Akamaru. Smiling mischievously, he didn't count on the teachers being good enough, and quick enough, to catch him at his game.

Crossing his arms, he smirked. "Damn! She's good!"

Smiling as big as Kiba smirked she replied, "And don't you ever forget it!"

Kite snickered behind her hand. She'd never known Dani to pop off comedic comments like that to anyone but her. It was funny hearing someone else being on the end of her sometimes sadistic, funny phrases.

Kite walked back to the blackboard. Dangling down in front of it was a white screen with a string that said simply, "pull me". She did. Big mistake. The screen flew upwards very quickly and she heard male laughter and female gasps of outrage.

"What the hell?!" Dani and Kite were angry. Truth be told, they were beyond pissed.

There on the board, some idiot had drawn a curvy female form and labeled all the parts used during coitus, or sex. Outraged, Sakura, eyes flaming, fists in the air shouted, "Which one of you fuck-offs did this?!"

Sakura being a medic-nin knew all about the body, it's various parts, organs and functions. Too see a diagram used in such a lascivious, perverted manner enraged her to say the least.

For ten minutes it was discussed and no one person owned up to it at all. Exhausted of the subject, Dani calmly crossed to the board, picked up the eraser and wiped away the source of their conflict.

Turning her attention back to the class she said, "Okay, let's start this again."

Inhaling deeply she smiled serenely at the class, astounding them with her ability to be so calm. "In any given situation, we, shinobi must maintain a calm exterior. Do not show emotions for they could get you killed. But guys", she smiled calculatingly at them all, "in certain situations it may be necessary for you to use your body to get what you want. Or to escape."

The room had grown quieter with anticipation.

"Men, women have an advantage of you. Most of us, at some point, have learned to use the importance of body language, and movement, in our favor. For most men, they can be very uncomfortable with using their sexuality as a means to an end." Her voice rose in volume, "But don't worry guys. There are women who are just as uncomfortable using their sexuality as you are yours. For some it comes naturally, and for others they must work to achieve the same results."

Sharing a smile and look with her sister, Dani said, "Watch as I prove my point. My example will be with..." glancing down at the roll list then suddenly allowing her beautiful eyes to roam over the class, "Hyuuga, Neji. Come forward, please."

Sitting beside his best friend, and team mate, Tenten, he stood awkwardly to his feet, moving slowly to stand before the powerful kunoichi. Swallowing hard, he turned to sneak a peek at his training partner who was laughing her ass off behind her pale hands. I'll get her for this, he swore, teach her to laugh at me! White eyes narrowed at her behavior, arms crossed instinctively against his muscular chest.

Neji didn't like the feeling assailing his mind, a bad feeling that refused to let go. But maybe he'd be wrong for once. Maybe. It was a rare occasion when the gorgeous Byakugan user was wrong.

He could hear as Ino turned in her seat to ask Tenten what was going on. Tenten shrugged in reply. Then he saw red as the blond told her, "Whatever it is...I hope that our sensei makes him sweat! His chakra points and strings need to be loosened. His ass is _way_ too tight!"

Ino continued by saying, "Tenten, I thought you'd loosened and cleared all his kinks by now. Surely after all this time you've had the opportunity to get into his pants! So what's he like? Is he killer in bed? Does his chakra level take you to new heights when you have sex?"

"Ino! That's none of your damned business!" The weapons user couldn't believe the voracious blond's curiosity! But then again Ino did work in her parent's flower shop, and she provided the town with loads of pretty hot gossip. But she'd be damned before she'd feed Ino intimate details of her and Neji's relationship! Not that there was anything to tell, but her lips resolved to stay silent on the matter.

"That's right, Ino! If Neji and Tenten are slamming sheets it's none of your business!" Angrily, Sakura defended Tenten because she knew how relentless her blond friend became if she smelled the slightest hint of something juicy to tell. "Would you want anyone asking you about you and Shikamaru's fuck-buddy deal?"

Shaking her head no, Ino said, "Guess not."

Flashing Tenten a triumphant look, Sakura finished with, "Well, then, just turn back around and leave Neji and Tenten to their own affairs. If something's going on and they want to tell you fine...but for Kami's sake...leave her alone until she's ready to spill details!"

Ino turned back around without a further word or question.

Sighing, Tenten wished that she and Neji were lovers! They'd been friends and partners so long but he wouldn't consider moving it to a higher, more intense level. He said it would screw up their perfected team dynamics if they moved in that direction; he'd stated firmly he never wanted to lose what existed between them. So friends to this day they stayed. Unfortunately.

Which brings us back to Neji standing uncomfortably at the front of the room; waiting for whatever was to occur.

Suddenly, Dani stood before him. Licking her full, slightly pink lips her eyes gazed upon him eagerly, a hawk hunting her prey. Stepping closer to him, voice lowered a pitch to sound like sex from the bedroom, Dani whispered, "If I were a true enemy and a first-class bitch I could use one of my special jutsu's on you, make you fall in love with me, tell me whatever I wished to know or worse yet...I could make you my willing slave." Her alluring voice caressed his ears, and his mind.

All the while she inched closer. Without warning, the young Hyuuga heir's back smacked up against the solidity of the blackboard. Trapped. Just what she'd intended. Good. But not so for him. Neji's eyes slid from side to side looking for an escape, his movements agitated. He whispered back, "I'd enable my Byakugan and every ability I have against you to defeat you."

"And you have no qualms about striking a woman? Even one as beautiful and powerful as I?" Silver hair cascading down her back, parts of it falling over her shoulder and face giving her a siren-like appearance.

"No. I won't allow anyone to get in the way of achieving a mission I've been given. Not even you." Neji fiercely swore, in her face, that he'd carry out his mission regardless of the consequences or the people involved.

Smirking, Dani knew she had him on this next one. "And what of your partner...Tenten? Would you hurt her in order to carry out your mission? Or would you allow someone to hurt her all in the name of the mission? Or would your noble emotions, your heart, get in the way destroying all means to accomplish said goal; risking your village's reputation and your status as a shinobi?"

Temper roused, eyes narrowed in anger Neji cooly hissed, "I'd kill anyone that dared touch her, or hurt her! Mission or no mission. Friends come first. Those who neglect their friends are no better than the enemies we face!"

During her little "experiment", several people in the class didn't look too happy: Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Genma and Kakashi. All of them had mixed expressions. Half divided between anger and they other seemed to be thoroughly dumbfounded. The younger lot wasn't sure what their sensei was trying to prove, but so far the point was lost in their shock at her actions.

But the older, more experienced Jounin knew exactly the point she was striving to prove. Many a shinobi had fallen due to a beautiful girl or a handsome male seducing fellow nin into telling secrets and mission details. Also, several missions had failed with drastic results as they'd been based on the secrets that'd been released prematurely; delivered into the wrong hands.

Her lips lost all trace of seductiveness, curving into a beaming smile, her posture straightened as she backed away from him. Her eyes released him from her hold, her hypnotic stare pointedly telling him he escaped only because she wished it, not because of his own merit.

Loudly, she proclaimed, "Congratulations, Neji! I think you're one of the very few men who could resist my lure. And you're right regarding your statement about your friends. If you don't cherish and protect them or family than you're no better than trash. And I've also heard this from a very well-known authority, so you can bet your asses it's true. And just remember...one of these days one of your friends may be all that stands between you and death."

Turning her attention back to the class, she asked, "Now...does anyone have any questions?"

Several squirmed in their seats. They were all dying to ask the same question, but they wagered on who the dobe would be that would actually ask. A hand flew up.

"Ah! Yes. Naruto, what would you like to ask?"

Unable to mask the devilish gleam in his sky-colored blue eyes. "Just what the hell did you do to Neji?" Glancing over at the fuming Hyuuga he stated with a grin, "Inquiring minds gotta know cuz he never allows any girl outside Tenten to get close and invade his personal space like you did!"

Reverting back to lecture mode, Dani leaned against the chalkboard. "It's rather simple, Naruto. I placed him in one of my extremely powerful jutsu's that give me the capability to slip into a person's mind, plant powerful suggestions, make them believe anything I want them to believe, make them see whatever I wish them to see; and I can make them do whatever I wish, whenever I wish." She flicked some strands of hair back over her shoulder, flowing smoothly down her back.

Kite added, "You must be careful when facing someone with powers of this magnitude. It's still considered a genjutsu, but in order to break it's hold, you must be a skilled genjutsu user, such as Sakura."

She nodded at the pink-haired kunoichi still studying under Tsunade, although she was a master in her own rights. She continued studying to further her techniques, even though she was basically one of the most powerful nin in the village, male or female.

Moving to stand by her sister, Kite whispered, "Dani, hell's probably going to break loose after my example. Think you can handle it?"

"No doubts here." Her eyes narrowed in scrutiny towards her twin. "Just what are you planning that will cause a problem?"

Kite's face exuded innocence. Laying a hand on her own chest, she retorted, "Me? Me cause a problem? Thought that was your department." Purple eyes twinkling, she winked at her sister verifying that trouble was about to ensue.

Stepping to the front of the class she called out, "Who'll be _my_ victim?" Staring around the room, she enjoyed the antsy movements her frightening eyes were causing. Dark violet colored eyes swept over every male in the room. She was aware of who she'd choose, but first to enjoy a little sadistic fun at their expense! I'm so wicked, Kite mused, to be honest...I'm having way too much fun!

Her eyes locked on her target. Yeah, he definitely deserves it, she thought. Chuckling, she said, "Genma, come on down! It's your torture- I mean turn."

Uncertain, Genma stood up. Eyeing his girlfriend he wondered what her game would be. He needed to think and fast...he needed a counteraction of sorts. The look in her eye boded well for trouble.

"Good luck, Genma. Looks as if you're gonna need it!" The perverted Jounin, as he was referred to, saluted Genma. His index and middle finger moved outwards from his forehead to the open air a few inches away from his skin before dropping his hand back to the desk.

Glancing down at Kakashi he was unhappy to see one edge of his mouth turned skyward at his expense. "Thanks man! Some friend you are!"

Muttering, he made his way languidly down the aisle as he did so a voice teased, "You're fucked, Genma!"

Head swiveling towards the voice he extended his middle finger along with well wishes of his own. "Get fucked yourself, Anko!"

The classroom burst into laughter. Genma and Anko had always had a friendly, antagonistic type of friendship between them for as long as everyone could remember. People surmised it was a consequence of a relationship badly gone sour, how they still managed to trade barbs without killing each other was a mystery.

Another voice decided to ring out adding to his collective misery at being singled out. "Don't worry,Genma! I bet she'll go easy on ya since you two are sleeping together. Talk about a teacher's pet! I bet you'll get extra points too!"

Loud, obnoxious laughter was interrupted simultaneously by an elbow to the stomach and an eraser nailing him directly in the nose.

Hinata hissed quietly, "Shut the hell up, Naruto!"

A collective gasp arose from everyone. No one had ever heard Hinata swear and they were shocked to say the least. The other blow had come from none other than Kite, staring at him with death and pain in her eyes.

Scratching the back of his head while laughing he said, "Oh, forget what Hinata said. And for the record...she swears worse than me, Genma or Anko. Hell, she'd make Genma and Kakashi blush with the things she says."

"Ow! What the- Hinata!"

Furiously, Hinata stared him down. "If you continue to embarrass me this way, you'll be sleeping alone for the next month, nor will you be allowed to eat ramen in my presence!"

All the village was aware that wherever Naruto went to dine he couldn't go without his beloved noodles. And for Hinata to threaten him with their loss was drastic so she must be angry. Angry and humiliated.

"Finally a way to shut the moron up!" Neji was smiling with his cousin's set down towards Naruto. He could be such an ass!

"Yeah! Great job, Hinata! Hit him where it hurts! No sex or ramen for a month!" Laughing at the loud blond's expense, Kiba flipped Naruto off while condemning his crude behavior towards his team mate.

Her anger switching conduits, she snarled, "Piss off, Kiba!" Her countenance changed from all fury to sweet and demure. "We're here to learn, not goof off. Also, we're disrespecting our teachers by our arguing so let's shut up and get on with our lessons."

Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Kiba eyed the pearly white-eyed girl struggling to understand what possessed her. She'd never spoken to anyone so hatefully in her life. They were stunned. But at the same time it'd been hilarious the way she'd given Naruto a dress down in front of the entire class!

One last step brought Genma directly in front of Kite. The fire of challenge burned brightly in her eyes. His interest was piqued. He was more than prepared to respond however she wanted. He had a feeling that whatever started here would be finished at home. He had this feeling that this situation was a powder keg lit; ready to explode.

"So, Genma", she purred, "how would you react if you were in Neji's situation, hmm?"

Pondering a moment for an answer, he was taken by surprise. Gravity shifted as his body was jerked into the air by the shorter woman, orange hair flaming as brightly as her eyes, his back meeting the solid, wooden surface of the desk.

His brown eyes smoldered, as he sprang to life, answering the challenge she set forth. "Kinky minx."

Naruto shouted, "Hey! Take that shit home! We don't wanna see a free show!"

Another answered, "Shut up, Naruto! You may not want to see a show, but some of us do! Free porn!"

Several of the women, disgusted by these remarks huffed about how disgraceful and abhorrent their comments were.

Sakura added, "Hell, if you want porn then go see Kakashi or Jiraiya! I'm sure one of them can satisfy your need for it through that loathsome Icha, Icha. Isn't that right, Kakashi?"

Her head spun around to see if her former teacher sat in his seat and lo and behold he was. And it seemed, from what little she could see with the mask covering his face, that he was blushing somewhat. Serves you right, lecherous pervert, she fumed.

Everybody's face jerked forwards as they heard cloth ripping. Enlarged eyes grew bigger, much bigger than before.

There sat Kite atop Genma, kunai held firmly in her right hand while the blade slid deftly through the material; cutting his shirt open. His shirt had been ripped from top to bottom. Now every female in the room stared at his muscularly sculpted chest. Such rock hard abs...begging to be touched, caressed. Such physical strength to be admired and there were questions on how his pecs and abs were acquired; made to look that way.

Being the smart ass pervert he was, Genma slyly winked at Kite, replying, "Must've been all those long, hard nights."

Kite's hand went to his pants.

"You wouln't dare!" Genma called her bluff. Personally, he was almost worried she just might do it right here and now! He wondered if Kite and Dani knew. Is that why he was being tortured? But if that was the reason why hadn't Kakashi gotten a piece of the action too?

Releasing her grip on his pants, Kite teasingly called out, "Come and get him girls!" Stepping back, Kite grinned as all the girls jumped from their seats, trampling each other to reach the senbon master first.

Suddenly a voice shouted, "Dispel!"

Genma opened his eyes. Everyone, back in their seats seemingly listening to every word their teacher's spoke. Genma, himself, back in his seat right next to Kakashi.

Genma, unsure what happened, swore in a loud whisper. "What the hell!"

Saving Dani or Kite from explaining, Sakura rose from her seat. "Genma, you were trapped in a most powerful genjutsu, courtesy of Kite. Not only were you caught, but all the females in this room, aside from the teachers and myself, found themselves caught, with no way out until I came to their rescue, and yours."

Dani couldn't believe her sister had done that! She'd done quite the opposite of Dani's example. Instead of making one fall for her, she made the entire female population in the class fall for one while watching him squirm, reminiscent of a worm on a hook.

Kite congratulated the medic-nin on her ability. "Sakura, very good job, there. Did you enjoy the show?"

"You bet I did", she replied.

Right then and there Genma swore revenge once they arrived home later that night. She'd get hers. That's for sure!

Dani glanced up at the clock. Yes! Time for dismissal! "Okay. That's all the time we're allotted for today. To be nice, there'll be no homework tonight, but be prepared, tomorrow's when it's going to hit."

Kite slipped out, "And don't forget, some of you, " she glared at Naruto, Kiba and several others, "to check your smart assed comments at the door when you arrive in the morning. Failure to do so will result in training periods with us,", she motioned towards Dani and herself.

All the students were gone, including Kakashi and Genma. The twin sisters stared at each other disbelief written clearly on their faces.

Annoyed, the younger twin, purple eyes shining with green specks complained, "Well, I thought they'd at least wait on us before leaving! Sheesh!"

Kakashi and Genma chuckling as they left the academy swapped relieved looks. Genma asked, "Hatake, man, do you think they know it was us?"

Shrugging his shoulders in his typical lazy manner, Kakashi answered, "Doubt it. No one saw us do it and there are no witnesses."

"Says who?" chimed in a third voice.

Both men froze as they realized who it was. They both muttered, "shit" while turning to face the third party. "Naruto. What do you want?"

"I saw what you did." A familiar gleam entered his eyes. "So...what are you two prepared to do to keep me quiet?"

"And I repeat, Naruto, what do you want?"

Rubbing his chin, the young man acted like he was considering an answer which Genma and Kakashi already knew what he loved most, aside from Hinata.

Scrambling to get him to leave, Kakashi announced, "We'll buy you ramen for a week. Take it or leave it."

"Take it!" Shaking hands with his former teacher and his equally perverted friend, Naruto hurried off to find Hinata and make amends with her before he truly ended up on the couch for a month; banned from her and his beloved ramen!

Dani shook her head. "I can't believe those guys!"

"Can't believe what guys," her sister asked.

Pointing to the drawing on the board, she rolled her eyes. "You know who did this, don't you?"

Purple eyes met green ones. Clenching her fist against her side, Kite seethed, "Are you suspecting the same two idiots that I am?"

"You bet. How could they think they'd get away with it? We're not stupid!" Glancing back at the offensive drawing, Dani had to give credit where credit was due. "You know, this is a very well done drawing. Despite the fact they had very little time to accomplish it, I think it's great!"

Kite smirked as she pondered payback. "You know the only way we didn't realize it was them to begin with? Because they didn't write offensive, repulsive Icha, Icha scenes and phrases around it."

"True. Predictable, but true," Dani agreed. "They're so dead."

"Kakashi and Genma...look out, here we come!"

The sisters left the academy in search of their trouble making boyfriends. Along the way they plotted the appropriate, reciprocal act to make them regret their former action. Tonight, the sounds of two tortured men would ring out in the night as they payed for their sins. Tonight, Genma and Kakashi would learn an unforgettable lesson!

A/N: There! I've finally done it! An update!! whoo...you guys can rest easy for a while, I guess. Sadly, though, the next chapter will be the end for this series. But don't worry, I'll make it as good and long as I can. Hell, I didn't expect this one to be this long...Hope you guys that are still reading enjoy it. :) Later...


End file.
